Mi deber de protegerte
by Dasu-kun
Summary: En Japón existe una organización de servicio secreto tan secreta que ningún civil y muy pocas personas de los altos mandos políticos conocen. Dentro de la organización hay un grupo de élite. Nanoha tiene 19 años y forma parte de este grupo selecto. (Acción, drama, sangre, muerte de personaje, etc, etc, etc). Para que quede claro: NanohaxVita, eventualmente.
1. Chapter 1

MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Mi deber de protegerte

I) Pequeña pelirroja

En Japón existe una organización de servicio secreto tan secreta que ningún civil y muy pocas personas de los altos mandos políticos conocen.

Esta organización fue fundada hace más de cien años. Al principio estaba al servicio exclusivo del emperador sin embargo actualmente trabajan para cualquiera que pueda pagar.

Dentro de la organización hay un grupo de élite entrenado para proteger y asesinar. Los miembros de este grupo selecto son jóvenes huérfanos que fueron adiestrados desde pequeños. A cada uno se le enseñó el arte de matar y el arte de mentir. Son los asesinos perfectos y los espías perfectos.

Nanoha tiene 19 años y forma parte de este grupo selecto. Se ha ganado el apodo de demonio blanco gracias a su gran fuerza y la forma tan directa de enfrentar al enemigo. Además de eso se le conoce como la As de ases. Nanoha es, en efecto, la mejor de este grupo de élite.

Sus trabajos son siempre realizados con gran destreza y pulcritud. Esto le ha generado el respeto de sus superiores y la envidia de otros compañeros de trabajo.

Pues bien, Nanoha es una joven alegre y bondadosa en la vida real y también en el trabajo. A primera vista uno no creería que es agente secreto y una asesina altamente reconocida. De hecho, su simple apodo causa terror tanto en su agencia como entre las organizaciones terroristas más reconocidas y temidas en el bajo mundo.

Nanoha puede parecer una presa fácil, pero no te equivoques, ella es el terror en persona. No cabe duda que, si quieres contratar a alguien que haga un trabajo impecable, Nanoha es la mejor opción.

-¿Ese es mi spot publicitario?- Nanoha miraba la pantalla, se le veía una gran gota de sudor.

-¡Ja! Ni te quejes que no has visto el de Fate- sentada frente al teclado estaba Shari, tecleando comandos para mostrar datos estadísticos en la misma pantalla donde ya había terminado el spot de Nanoha.

-Oh, mira, alguien te acaba de elegir – mostró en la misma pantalla el evento de selección.

-Nyahaha... ¿Insinúas que fue gracias a tu spot? – la joven cruzó loa brazos mirando con duda lo que su compañera de trabajo estaba haciendo.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Este sistema de contratación por catálogo lleva registro de las visitas y si el contrato viene de una de esas visitas. Así que sí. Pero wow, subí esta actualización apenas hace unos minutos.

...

...

-Um... Buenos días, he venido por una entrevista de trabajo- Nanoha estaba frente a un guardia fornido al otro lado de una gran reja de seguridad. En el letrero de la entrada se podía ver un escudo y el apellido familiar.

"Wolkenritter"

-Identificació – le respondió el guardia.

...

Luego de una inspección en la entrada, Nanoha fue guiada por una sirvienta hasta una sala de reuniones dentro de la gran mansión, subieron a un elevador y llegaron al cuarto piso, caminaron unos metros más y llegaron a la sala de reuniones. Dentro había una larga mesa rodeada de varias sillas. La sirvienta le pidió que esperara un momento y se fue. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que una mujer de largo cabello rosa y una mujer de corto cabello rubio claro entraron a la sala.

La de cabello rosa tomó el asiento principal, la que le acompañaba se sentó al lado suyo. Invitaron a Nanoha a tomar asiento después de una breve presentación.

Le explicaron que deseaban contratarla como guardaespaldas para el miembro más joven de la familia. Le dijeron los problemas que habían tenido con los guardaespaldas anteriores. La persona a la que tenía que proteger era una niña de diez años, pelirroja y malcriada. Le entregaron una foto de la menor. Resultaba que esa niña era la primera en la línea de herencia de la familia, le seguía la pelirrosa, después un joven moreno, el único varón en la línea de herencia, después la rubia y finalmente una joven castaña. La pequeña tenía una gran responsabilidad, pero debido a su edad era la pelirrosa la que dirigía la familia actualmente, al menos hasta que la menor cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Había personas que querían deshacerse de la pequeña, enemigos de la familia e incluso otros miembros de la familia fuera de la rama principal. Los padres de la menor fueron asesinados y ella sobrevivió quedando con secuelas. No solo eso, todo el tiempo era blanco de algún atentado, y lo más difícil era lidiar con ella y que ella misma quisiera apoyar.

Nanoha aceptó el trabajo, no importaba qué tan difícil fuera, ella lo cumpliría a la perfección...

...

...

-¡Oye, tú! Lleva mi mochila

-¡Tráeme algo de comer!

-¡Quiero subir a un avión!

-¡Haz mi tarea!

-¡Aguanta la respiración diez minutos si no quieres que arroje tu móvil por este puente!

-¡Sé mi caballo!

-¡Ataca a estos perdedores!

-¡Cómprame golosinas!

Apenas llevaba tres días y Nanoha se arrepentía de pensar que sería un empleo más y ya.

La pequeña niña tenía malgenio, siempre buscaba problemas y siempre buscaba romper las reglas de la casa, solo le importaba divertirse y causar problemas a los demás. Trataba a Nanoha como uno más de sus juguetes, y es que ni a sus juguetes trataba bien. Hablaba de manera caprichosa y todas sus exigencias eran cumplidas por la servidumbre.

La primera vez que Nanoha estuvo presente en una reunión entre su protegida y las dos mujeres que la contrataron, pudo notar que el cariño de esas mujeres hacia la niña era genuino pero estricto. Era como ver a un par de madres dando un sermón a su hija. Nanoha permanecía en una esquina escuchando y observando atenta todo lo que ocurría. La niña agachaba la cabeza y parecía que tenía ganas de llorar. En medio del sermón levantó la voz y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a sus familiares con la palabra en la boca. Nanoha permaneció de pie esperando una indicación. La expresión de ambas mujeres era triste, como si otra vez hubieran fallado en algo. Nanoha comprendió que su preocupación por la niña era genuina pero también entendía que aquella pequeña pelirroja estaba encerrada dentro de una fuerte coraza para protegerse y eso la volvía incapaz de apreciar el cariño y la preocupación de su familia.

Signum, la pelirrosa, le dijo que podía reanudar su actividad. Antes de salir, Shamal, la rubia, se disculpó por lo ocurrido y le agradeció por soportar los maltratos de Vita, la niña, le pidió que fuera paciente, estaba segura de que esta vez algo bueno podría ocurrir.

Pasaron, los días, las semanas y los meses. En ese tiempo Nanoha ya se había acostumbrado al carácter de la niña. Ya la había salvado de más de siete intentos de asesinato, cuatro intentos de secuestro y de reprobar dos materias en la escuela.

-Oye, quiero golosinas.

-Sí, sí – Nanoha llevaba en sus manos muchas bolsas de compras dentro de un gran centro comercial, frente a ella la niña caminaba buscando algo más que quisiera comprar.

-Oh, quiero aquel vestido, apúrate- señaló un aparador en el tercer piso y empezó a correr.

-Nyahaha... De acuerdo- Nanoha le siguió lo más rápido que aquellas bolsas le dejaban caminar.

-E... creo que ya deberíamos regresar, ya está anocheciendo – Nanoha cargaba una bolsa más de compras. Estaba de pie al lado de la niña que comía un gran helado en la mesa de otro establecimiento. Se veía disfrutar aquellos sabores. Nanoha decidió no decir más y esperar a que la niña terminara.

Volviendo a pensar, ahora que conocía mejor a su protegida, Vita wolkenritter era una niña que siempre estaba sola y a la que le gustaban las cosas dulces, le molestaba ver las injusticias y por eso usaba a Nanoha para patear el trasero de todo aquel que estuviera en su camino haciendo alguna maldad, siempre estaba buscando alguna manera de distraerse y por eso terminada haciendo cosas descabelladas u ordenando a Nanoha hacerlas en su lugar.

Desde el punto de vista de Nanoha Vita era una niña que se esforzaba por enfrentarse al mundo entero y demostrar que no se iba a rendir ante nadie que quisiera lastimarla. Muy a la manera de una niña solitaria que siempre ha vivido rodeada por la muerte, temerosa de que cada día pudiera ser el último.

-Oye...

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué le regalas a un adulto cuando debes agradecerle por sus cuidados?- la niña ya había terminado su helado. Movía sus pies y se veía tímida.

Nanoha recordó que en la escuela de la niña se celebraría un evento para los padres de los niños. Vita solo tenía a Shamal y Signum – Um... Signum-sama siempre está fuera en viajes de negocios y Shamal-sama siempre está en el hospital. No creo que tengan tiempo para ir a- el sonido de la silla rechinando hizo que la cobriza dejara de hablar. Al ver a la niña, esta estaba enojada.

-¡Ellas irán, siempre van!- se veía enojada, mucho.

-Um, mi error, en ese caso, veamos...

-¿Qué le regalarías a los adultos que te cuidaron cuando eras niña?- Vita seguía enojada pero dispuesta a escuchar la respuesta.

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Nanoha, después de todo ella era huérfana y desde niña estuvo bajo entrenamientos rigurosos, los adultos que la cuidaron siempre fueron entrenadores estrictos y fríos, siempre fueron médicos insensibles, siempre fueron directores ambiciosos y con pensamientos podridos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Nanoha en lugar de agradecerles, preferiría matarlos.

-Um... no sabría qué obsequiarles-

-Piensa en algo, siempre tienes ideas extrañas- Vita levantó la ceja.

En los meses que llevaban, Vita también había vigilado a Nanoha, resultaba que la cobriza era un adulto extraño, siempre estaba sonriendo, siempre era amable, y sus conversaciones con otras personas siempre eran fluidas, espontáneas y amigables. Aquella guardaespaldas era extraña, nunca se quejaba por los malos tratos de la niña y, contrario a como otros guardaespaldas la habían tratado, Nanoha siempre terminaba de escuchar las quejas e inquietudes de la menor y siempre estaba lista con una respuesta honesta. Lo que más llamaba la atención de la niña era que aquella cobriza realmente se esforzaba por comprenderla. Tal vez por eso Vita poco a poco había dejado de exigirle cosas. Algo que Nanoha también había notado pero que prefería no remarcar para no asustar a la niña que todavía quería protegerse a sí misma de todos.

Nanoha recordó que alguna vez en la calle escuchó a unas niñas hablar de hacer muñecos de felpa para una clase. Lo sugirió y Vita aceptó emocionada.

-¡Bien! Está decidido, mañana iremos a comprar los materiales para hacerlos – Vita bajó de la silla mientras Nanoha pagaba.

-Oh, por ahora podría pensar qué figuras quiere hacer para sus familiares – Nanoha ya estaba de nuevo al lado de la niña.

-... Vita- la niña dirigió su mirada decidida hacia la cobriza.

-¿Disculpe, dijo algo?- Nanoha no sabía de qué hablaba la niña.

-Solo dime Vita- se sonrojó un poco, pero tenía una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Eh?-

-¡Y yo te llamaré por tu nombre! ¡Es una orden!- señaló efusivamente a la mayor.

-A... Nyahaha... um, ¿ok...? Entonces, ¡ahem!, Vita-chan- Vita se sonrojó – es hora de ir a casa.

-Mhm...- Vita agarró unas cuantas bolsas con una mano y con la otra agarró la mano de Nanoha y empezaron a caminar siendo la pequeña quien dirigía. La cobriza se sonrió sorprendida por la repentina acción de la niña.

Continuará...

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**No podemos negar que tienen una química interesante, así que me fui por la ruta de edades XD**

**Este fic tendrá menos de 10 capítulos. Aclaro ya que están listados todos. **

**Esta es una pareja que me gusta por su interacción en la serie. Vita es mi segundo ship de Nanoha después de Fate. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. **

**Autor del mal. **

**OwO/**


	2. Chapter 2

MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Mi deber de protegerte

II) Fuera del contrato

-Reportando, I17 posición asegurada, esperando señal, repito, I17 posición asegurada, despejado, esperando señal- un hombre encapuchado apuntaba con un francotirador desde la ventana de un edificio hacia la salida del colegio al que asistía Vita.

"Enterado, I3 confirme posición"

"I3, reportando, objetivo dos no está a la vista"

"I9, confirme ubicación"

"Aquí I9, objetivo 2 movilizándose a segundo piso, objetivo uno en segundo piso"

"Enterado, I3 cambie posición"

"Señor, aquí I9, el objetivo 2 se mueve al pasillo norte, 2 minutos para que se encuentre en un área despejada"

"Entendido, I3 dirígete a la habitación 7e"

"En seguida"

-Reportando I17, movimientos en pasillo norte, I3 en posición, área despejada- Detrás del francotirador un par de manos con una navaja lo rodean por el cuello y de un tajo le degollan cubriéndole la boca rápidamente ahogando su grito.

Luego de un poco de forcejeo por parte del encapuchado, Nanoha por fin soltó al francotirador ya muerto y agarró el arma de largo alcance, presionó un botón del interruptor que estaba colocado en su oreja y su voz cambió, en seguida presionó un comunicador idéntico al que usaba el francotirador – I9 reportando, I3 ¿estás en posición? - se asomó por la ventana usando la mira del arma.

"I3 listo"

Nanoha volvió a hablar – tiempo de impacto en 5, 4... – identificó la ventana desde donde estaba el francotirador I3 – 3... – apuntó a la cabeza de aquel francotirador – 2... - realizó el primer disparo, dando justo en la frente del francotirador I3 – 1... – realizó un segundo disparo a la silueta que se movía en la parte alta de otro edificio. el que dirigía aquella operación.

Nanoha bajó el arma y rompió el comunicador de aquellos delincuentes, después estiró los brazos y salió de aquel lugar del edificio frente al colegio al que asistía Vita– Por favor, encárguense de limpiar la escena. ¿Se deshicieron del cadáver que dejé en el primer piso del colegio? – preguntó a un hombre que la esperaba fuera de ese cuarto.

-Ya fue removido todo por el equipo de limpieza- le informó el hombre.

-Hm... entendido, gracias – dicho esto Nanoha regresó al edificio donde se encontraba Vita.

Llegó la hora de salida y la pequeña pelirroja salió casi corriendo del salón de clases. En el pasillo Nanoha la esperaba con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-¡Nanoha!- vita en seguida agarró su mano y la empezó a jalar para que ella también apresurara el paso. Ese día Nanoha le había prometido a Vita que le enseñaría a preparar galletas.

Después de que hicieron los muñecos de felpa para Shamal y Signum, Vita quiso hacer algo más, le pareció entretenido así que pidió a Nanoha que hicieran algo más, así la cobriza le sugirió preparar galletas.

...

Estaban en la mansión de los Wolkenritter y los sirvientes estaban estupefactos al ver a la pequeña pelirroja tan concentrada en intentar amasar los ingredientes para las galletas. Todos se veían preocupados, la simple presencia de la niña generaba siempre esa sensación. Pero esta vez ninguna de las mujeres y ninguno de los hombres ahí presentes podían siquiera imaginar qué sería lo que la niña diría a continuación siendo esa una escena jamás imaginada.

-Ah, Vita-chan, espera un momento, puedes ver que la consistencia no es suficientemente moldeable, necesitas agregar más harina.

Todos escucharon aterrados cómo la cobriza indicaba un error a la pequeña orgullosa Wolkenritter.

-Hmmm... – Vita claramente se notaba enojada, pero en lugar de hacer alguna rabieta como solía ser, pidió ayuda a Nanoha y una clara explicación del por qué debe hacerse así y no como ella quería intentar. Nanoha empezó a explicar con lujo de detalle lo que ocurría si aumentaban o disminuían o cambiaban algún ingrediente.

-Oye, Nanoha, ¿cuál es tu postre favorito? - la niña preguntó mientras amasaba nuevamente su mezcla, al lado Nanoha ya estaba en el proceso de las figuras en su propia masa.

-Um... Buena pregunta, nyahaha, creo que nunca me habían preguntado eso... Lo siento, no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta.

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron – Algún día haré mi propia receta, y tú serás la primera en probarla – señaló a Nanoha con la cuchara y una sonrisita confiada cubierta de harina.

\- Nyahaha, lo esperaré ansiosa.

-¡Je! Será el mejor postre que hayas probado- la niña puso más ímpetu en su actividad, dejando una expresión en Nanoha que ni la cobriza misma conocía que podía hacer.

La servidumbre seguía asomada desde sus escondites, todavía incrédulos, pero genuinamente contentos al ver a la cabeza de familia portarse por una vez sin buscar causar problemas.

Volviendo un poco atrás, empezó cuando Nanoha le sugirió los muñecos de felpa. Solo era una sugerencia, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el cuarto de la niña ayudándole a hacer esas figuras. La guardaespaldas se sentía confundida, no se suponía que hiciera ese tipo de cosas como parte de su deber. Eso no estaba en el contrato. No era que le desagradara hacer eso, pero sentía que estaba haciendo algo fuera de lugar. Una cosa era acompañar a la niña a todas partes, y otra muy diferente era involucrarse de esa manera con ella.

Terminó preguntando a su supervisor. Las actividades que realizaba no eran problema, pero esa niña empezaba a cruzar los límites de su trabajo. Su supervisor le dijo que debía mantener una relación estrictamente profesional con sus clientes sin importar que fueran solo niños.

Con esa indicación en mente Nanoha realmente lo intentó y falló magníficamente. Aquella niña era terca con ganas.

Nanoha fue desde el "Disculpa, pero eso no está en el contrato" hasta el "¿Entonces me contratarás para que juegue contigo?" y las respuestas que recibió siempre fueron directas, honestas y firmes "Aunque no sea del contrato tienes que seguir cuidando de mí en todo momento así que tienes que hacer lo que te diga", "te pagaré toda mi mesada", "Entonces modifiquemos el contrato aunque tenga que pagar más, esta vez yo firmaré".

Nanoha podía ver los esfuerzos de la niña por pensar en una manera de hacer que ella pudiera formar parte de sus actividades personales, pero no había manera. Finalmente por decisión propia la cobriza cedió.

Era así que ahora estaban esperando que las galletas estuvieran listas para sacarlas del horno. La niña se veía emocionada caminando de un lugar a otro dentro de la cocina y yendo a asomarse una y otra vez como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia.

-Nyahaha Vita-chan, ten paciencia, faltan pocos minutos – Nanoha estaba sentada recargando sus codos en la mesa viendo cómo la niña caminaba en círculos cerca del horno.

-Pero tardan mucho- se quejó la pequeña volviendo a trepar a su propia silla, sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

Unos minutos después sonó el timbre del horno y los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron. Nanoha agarró un par de guantes y se dirigió al horno, Vita le seguía de cerca.

...  
el recipiente con galletas ya estaba en la mesa, dejaron enfriar un rato y por fin llegó el momento más esperado por Vita.

-Nanoha, Nanoha, ¿ya podemos empezar a ponerles decoraciones? – la niña ya tenía en sus manos una manga pastelera con merengue lista para usar.

-Nyahaha, ¿quieres empezar por esta?

Estuvieron un buen rato decorando las muchas galletas que terminaron haciendo. La niña se veía que la pasaba en grande usando todas aquellas cosas en la cocina. Cuando por fin terminaron de decorar todas las galletas, Vita le dijo que quería regalarle algunas al personal. Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa a la joven. Vita le explicó que siempre se estaba portando mal con la servidumbre porque cuando era más pequeña una vez escuchó a unos sirvientes hablar mal de su familia y aunque ella le dijo a Signum lo ocurrido, la pelirrosa le explicó que a veces esas cosas pasaban. No entendía por qué permitirían eso en su propio hogar así que decidió obligar a esos sirvientes a renunciar mediante sus malos tratos. Actualmente la niña sabía que la servidumbre que permanecía en ese lugar eran solo las personas que necesitaban. Algunos estaban ahí incluso desde antes de que vita hubiera nacido. Otros eran nuevos e inexpertos que cometían muchos errores y que poco a poco iban mejorando en sus actividades.

Así que Vita era muy consciente de lo que ocurría en su casa.

Al día siguiente la servidumbre encontró pequeñas envolturas con galletas en sus puestos de trabajo. El personal de la cocina se sonrió enternecido sabiendo quién había hecho eso.

Cuando Signum entró a su despacho, encontró aquel pequeño obsequio y tomó una foto para mandarla a Shamal. Casi en seguida, la rubia desde su centro médico ya le había respondido al mensaje mostrándole también una foto con otro paquete de galletas.

Poco después Signum recibía mensajes de otros dos miembros de la familia que le avisaban que habían recibido un extraño y sospechoso paquete con galletas que habían sido enviadas por Vita pero como sabían que la niña no era de hacer esas cosas le avisaban por seguridad. Esto provocó una carcajada en la mujer. Tuvo que responderles que esas galletas realmente fueron enviadas por la niña y que no solo eso, la niña misma las había hecho.

...

...

Otra vez Nanoha se hallaba en la cocina colocando una bandita en el dedo de la niña que se esforzaba por no llorar.

-Está bien, no fue grave, podemos dejarlo por ahora.

-¡No! Dijiste que no fue grave, significa que puedo continuar, ¿verdad? – la niña gimoteó y se limpió la cara para después fijar esa mirada determinada en los ojos de Nanoha.

Nanoha suspiró – de acuerdo, pero esta vez sé un poco más cuidadosa. ¿Cómo se supone que te cuidaré si tú sola te lastimas?-

-¡Me cuidaré mejor, esta vez lo haré con más cuidado! – la niña agarró el cuchillo con el que se había cortado y se preparó a continuar cortando unas zanahorias.

-¡Alto, alto alto ahí!- Nanoha rápido le quitó el cuchillo- para empezar debes sujetarlo correctamente, nada de trucos que viste en internet.

-Hm... – Vita frunció el ceño – ok... – y extendió la mano para que le devolvieran su utensilio de cocina.

...

...

Esta vez Vita estaba haciendo su tarea mientras Nanoha permanecía de pie en la entrada del cuarto de estudios. Un lugar enorme lleno de libros, frio y silencioso.

Nanoha veía las expresiones que la niña hacía, podía notar que había algo que la pequeña no lograba entender –Vita-chan, puedo ayudarte si no entiendes algo de tu tarea- tragó con dificultad al percibir la mirada ofendida que la niña le dedicó.

-Te dije que puedo hacerlo sola- fue lo último que la niña dijo antes de volver a su actividad.

Nanoha estuvo recordando los libros que había en ese lugar. Mentalmente hizo una recopilación de aquellos que pudieran servir a la niña para aclarar sus dudas. Sabiendo lo orgullosa que la niña era, sugerirle algunos libros con respuestas no sonaba mal y eso hizo.

La niña se ruborizó y agradeció por el dato, corrió a los estantes correspondientes y tomó los libros que Nanoha le sugirió. Poco después la pequeña ya había terminado su tarea.

Poco después llegó un tutor personal de Vita que le daba clases de administración.

Después llegó otro tutor que le daba clases de economía.

Finalmente llegó una tutora que le daba clases de leyes.

A pesar de ser muy pequeña, se había decidido que mientras más pronto Vita pudiera entender esos temas, sería mejor para ella a futuro. Signum y Shamal sabían que era una labor pesada para una niña, pero era parte de su responsabilidad como cabeza de la familia.

Vita terminaba agotada con esas clases extra, pero lo valía si después podía hacer algo con Nanoha.

...

...

La mejor parte para la niña era cuando se iba a dormir. Sabía que Nanoha cuidaba de ella las veinticuatro horas y sabía que la cobriza tenía una habitación propia dentro de la mansión a petición e imposición de la menor.

A veces, Nanoha le contaba alguna historia inventada y mezclada con alguna de sus aventuras como agente. Esas historias de acción siempre emocionaban a la pequeña.

Y debido a esa influencia ahora Vita y Nanoha jugaban a los espías dentro de la mansión.

"Estrella uno, aquí estrella dos, ¿me copias?"

-Estrella dos, aquí estrella uno, te copio- Nanoha vigilaba a Vita sigilosamente mientras la niña se movía "sigilosamente" rumbo al despacho de Signum.

"Estoy entrando a territorio enemigo, el lugar está despejado"

Nanoha veía a la niña entrando al despacho de Signum, y hablando de Signum, ella apareció por el pasillo también rumbo a su despacho. Nanoha pensó en avisarle a Vita pero si le decía, Vita sabría que ella estaba cerca y se suponía que Nanoha debía estar en el cuarto de Vita a indicación de la niña. –Enterado, ten cuidado del enemigo-

-Hm... asumo que Vita entró a mi despacho sin permiso- Signum se detuvo frente a la cobriza que en seguida tomó una pose firme.

-Afirmativo- respondió respetuosa.

-Jeh, puedes descansar, y ya que te veo aquí, déjame agradecerte, ningún guardaespaldas habría soportado tanto tiempo, además se nota que ella confía mucho en ti. Jeh, gracias por apoyarla tanto. Te contratamos solo para que cuidaras de ella pero has hecho mucho más que eso, a estas alturas no sabría cómo agradecerte. Tal vez deba aumentar tu salario. ¿Cuánto te gustaría recibir a partir de ahora?

-¿Eh? Um... e... no es necesario, gracias, hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo y Vita-sama es una buena niña. Nyahaha, a decir verdad, involucrarme tanto con nuestros clientes es algo que por política y profesionalismo no debería hacer así que si ustedes me lo permiten, me gustaría que modificaran el contrato para aprobar que pueda pasar tiempo de esta manera con mi protegida sin que afecte los acuerdos que tienen con mi agencia.

-¿Eso es todo?- Signum arqueó una ceja.

-Se lo agradecería- Nanoha inclinó la cabeza en reverencia.

-De acuerdo- Signum empezó a caminar - ¿Cómo debería reaccionar al abrir la puerta? - le preguntó deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su despacho.

-Um... ¿tal vez sorprendida y seguirle el juego?

-Hm... Jeh, ya veo – Signum abrió la puerta y dio un grito sorprendida, en el interior Vita también gritó sorprendida.

"Estrella uno, abortemos la misión, aborta la misión, el enemigo me encontró, repito, el enemigo me encontró, ¡WAAAAA! JAJAJA JAJAJA"

Desde afuera Nanoha escuchaba las risas de la niña y la voz de Signum siguiendo el juego de espías.

Continuará...

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

Tengo dos teorías de Vita niña: la revoltosa y la miedosa. En este fic uso la revoltosa, para la miedosa tengo otro en mente ewe

**SmileFace: **Q.Q entiendo eso, teniendo tal potencial y en español solo hay de amistad XD al menos eso recuerdo y Vita queda aún en secundario u.u Ah, pero vemos en inglés y está... casi igual (y algunos NanoVita M que acabo de leer). Pero no se diga más. Saludos owo/

**nadaoriginal**: ¡Gracias! XDDD a ver qué más rompo en la próxima ewe Y gracias por tu mención en tu perfil, de verdad, se aprecia n_n Ahora a ver qué pasa con el desarrollo. Saludos owo/

**wolfgirl: **como personaje Vita me parece una chica excepcional, se deja llevar por sus emociones con facilidad si alguien la hace enojar (cosa que me importa mucho porque eso demuestra su vulnerabilidad), y claramente es un personaje capaz de ser líder responsable y con su propio carisma. De las actualizaciones es otra historia DX pero sí espero terminar este fic este año, al menos eso es seguro. Saludos owo/

**Autor del mal. **

**O_O/**


	3. Chapter 3

MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Mi deber de protegerte

III) Sentimientos expuestos

Esa tarde el clima era agradable, el viento removía las copas de los árboles y el sonido del agua moviéndose en la fuente daban una sensación relajante.

Una joven castaña de cabello corto hasta los hombros se encontraba leyendo un gran libro en el jardín principal de aquella mansión, ocasionalmente cubría su boca y reía suavemente.

La niña pelirroja llegó corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba y la abrazó.

Ambas se sonreían. La castaña acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña mientras esta le contaba de las cosas que había hecho aquellos días. La pequeña estaba arrodillada, recargando sus brazos sobre la manta que cubría las piernas de la joven con el libro.

A lo lejos, en un lugar discreto, una cobriza de largo cabello permanecía firme en su lugar sin perder de vista a su protegida.

Al lado suyo, una rubia también de larga cabellera estaba de pie, firme en su lugar sin perder de vista a su respectiva protegida.

-Ah, Vita, hehe- la castaña volvió a cubrir su risita – lo que sientes no es extraño.

-¿No? ¿Sabes qué es?- preguntó ansiosa por saber qué era aquello.

-Sí, ese es un tipo de cariño, uno muy especial- la mayor le sonrió gentil.

-Ah – la niña suspiró aliviada - ¿Qué tipo de cariño es?

-Uno que debes atesorar con todo tu corazón.

-¿Por qué?

-Hm… bueno, porque para nuestra familia encontrar a alguien a quien podamos querer de esa manera es casi imposible- la castaña movió una palanca de su silla de ruedas y esta empezó a avanzar.

La pequeña le siguió al lado.

-Dime, Vita.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando estás con ella… ¿No te sientes como la persona más feliz del mundo?

-¡Sí!- Vita afirmó enérgica, como siempre, esta persona la entendía perfectamente.

-Yo también me siento igual cuando estoy con esa persona especial- los ojos azul marino de esa castaña miraban aquellos ojos color carmín que la observaban desde aquel lugar.

-¿Con esa persona? Hm… si se trata de ti supongo que esa persona es sorprendente- la niña posó su mano en su barbilla intentando imaginar a aquella persona genial de la que su prima siempre le hablaba.

-Ehehe- volvió a reír – sí, es sorprendente.

-Con que un tipo de cariño… hum… - la pequeña dejó de caminar y se puso a pensar seriamente en eso, quería descubrir ese tipo de cariño. Una cosa que los miembros de esa familia tenían era que para "ese tipo" de cariño, siempre necesitarían ayuda en identificarlo, todos eran malos para entenderlo aún si era perfectamente claro. Esta niña no era la excepción, pero era solo una niña, no sería extraño si no lo entendía o si lo confundía con algo más. Pero se trataba de Vita Wolkenritter, la persona más honesta de toda la familia, tal vez por ser la menor y la menos "corrompida"-. Oh… - Vita se sonrojó al tiempo que sonreía sorprendida, una palabra había cruzado por su cabeza – ¡Hayate! ¡Hayate! – corrió a alcanzar a su prima - ¡Ya sé qué es! – detuvo la silla de ruedas.

-¿Eh?

-Es amor, ¿no?- Vita estaba contenta, claramente feliz de saber que se trataba de eso – Dijiste que te sientes como la persona más feliz del mundo, y dijiste que es especial para ti. Nunca dije que Nanoha fuera especial para mí, pero es verdad que me siento como la persona más feliz del mundo. ¿Sabes? No es la misma emoción como cuando estoy con Signum y Shamal porque ellas ya son "mi familia", cuando estoy contigo o con Zafira me siento contenta, pero cuando estoy con Nanoha incluso siento que no tengo que temer a nada ni nadie. ¡Ah! Pero no es porque ella sea mi guardaespaldas, es que, um… ¿Cómo lo digo?

Hayate estaba sorprendida, lo que Vita estaba diciendo eran palabras que ella misma alguna vez dijo a alguien. No salía de su asombro. Movió un poco su silla de ruedas para poder estar frente a la pequeña, agarró su mano atrayendo así su atención - Sientes que eres invencible simplemente porque te sientes feliz de estar con vida y haber conocido a esa persona – le sonrió – sientes que eres capaz de hacer todo por ella. ¿Algo así?

Vita estaba sorprendida, tanto que sus ojos bien abiertos y esa sonrisa satisfecha eran suficiente respuesta - ¡Sí! ¡Así me siento! Ah, con que así se siente, wejeje – se sonrió presionando sus manitas contra su pecho.

A lo lejos Nanoha seguía vigilando. Aunque su expresión era seria, por dentro estaba totalmente asombrada, ese día había visto a Vita portarse completamente diferente a todo lo que conocía. Estaba siendo simplemente una niña sonriente y bien portada, se podía notar que quería mucho a su prima. Eso le enterneció. Por otra parte, aquel día había conocido a los otros dos miembros de la familia principal: Zafira Wolkenritter, un joven de tez morena y cabello platinado, serio y estudioso, dieciocho años; Hayate Yagami, una jovencita de cabello corto color castaño, con paraplejia desde los nueve años, amigable y tranquila, quince años.

…

…

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella visita que hizo a la mansión de la familia Yagami. Desde aquel día Vita le prohibió a Nanoha acompañarla a la cocina, así las clases de repostería que Nanoha solía impartirle tuvieron que posponerse, al menos hasta que Vita hubiera terminado lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Nanoha, con sus dotes de espía, no tardó en averiguar que Vita estaba intentando hacer sus propias galletas, sabía que Vita quería preparar una especie de receta propia así que la dejó continuar, ella ya se haría la sorprendida en su debido momento…

…

Ese debido momento llegó, y, para sorpresa de la joven guardaespaldas, estaba realmente sorprendida, pero no por las galletas.

Estaban en el cuarto de estudios, Vita había decidido que ese era el mejor lugar para hacer su gran hazaña, y antes de que empezaran sus clases particulares para poder estudiar con gusto.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha!- Vita jaló la manga de la mencionada, quien se encontraba sentada al lado suyo leyendo algún libro.

-¿Sí, Vita-chan?- Nanoha cerró el libro. Cuando Vita jalaba su manga era señal de que había terminado su tarea.

Meses atrás, la niña le había dicho que quería que se sentara con ella cuando hacía su tarea, simplemente porque le ayudaba a relajarse y no le gustaba ver a la mayor de pie todo el día, le había dicho que eso parecía cansado a lo que Nanoha aquella ocasión no pudo evitar reír. Fue cuando el corazón de la pequeña cabeza de familia se sintió latir diferente.

-Ya terminé mi tarea y mi tutor llegará en cualquier momento, pero antes de eso quiero darte esto – sacó de su mochila una cajita de mármol lacada – Es mi propia receta, ¡jeje! Quiero que seas la primera en probarlas, ¿te acuerdas? Y otra cosa.

-¿Sí?- Nanoha recibía el obsequio fingiendo sorpresa mientras abría la cajita y veía varias galletas de formas muy detalladas.

-¡Me gustas!- su expresión era una muy emocionada, feliz e inocente. Vita se recargaba sobre la mesa a la altura de la mayor.

-¿Eh?- esa Nanoha no la vio venir. Apenas volteó a ver a la pequeña.

-Que me gustas – Vita por dentro estala feliz, no entendía bien por qué hacía eso, pero simplemente hacerlo y decírselo a esa persona ya la hacía sentir extraña, nerviosa, contenta, incontenible e invencible. En ese momento llegó su tutor - ¡Ah! ¡Ya llegó mi tutor! – Vita estaba tan contenta que hasta saludó de buena manera al adulto cuya expresión era confundida ante tan buen trato por parte de la niña.

Por unos segundos Nanoha no reaccionó, en su mente intentaba hacer que todo lo que acababa de ocurrir encajara. Reaccionó solo hasta que el adulto le llamó por segunda vez.

Durante las horas de tutoría, Nanoha permaneció de pie en el lugar de siempre.

"¡¿Weeeeh?!" Por fuera su expresión era seria y firme, por dentro seguía sin entender cómo o por qué. No tenía sentido. Algo era claro, los niños de ahora eran muy difíciles de predecir, ¿o era solo Vita? No, definitivamente alguien en algún otro lugar del mundo estab en una situación parecida. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pensarlo con seriedad o tomarlo como cosa de niños? Definitivamente la primera opción, si Vita se enteraba que no la estaba tomando en serio seguro se iba a enojar, y eso era lo que Nanoha menos quería por parte de la menor. Dio un vistazo rápido a la pequeña que ponía atención a lo que su tutor le decía, Nanoha entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo rápido. ¿Por lo que una niña de primaria le había dicho? ¿En serio? No lo podía creer, ahora sentía que empezaba a sonrojarse. Intentó pensar en otra cosa. Eso, empezó a imaginar todo un escenario de obstáculos como los que solía usar durante sus entrenamientos tipo militar en campo. Por un momento funcionó. Al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Vita la miraba y que en cuanto hicieron contacto visual la niña le sonrió de una manera tan linda y llena de alegría que… Nanoha tuvo que apartar la mirada casi al instante y de nueva cuenta volvió a su entrenamiento imaginario fallando incontables veces.

…

Ya estaba, iba a tener que enfrentar la situación como una persona madura.

Era de noche, y esa noche, de acuerdo a las reglas impuestas por Vita meses atrás, era cuando ellas dos dormían en el cuarto de la menor porque a la niña le gustaban mucho sus historias.

Nanoha seguía sin convencerse de que eso fuera correcto en su trabajo, pero, al menos hasta el momento presente, para ella Vita solo era una niña llena de amor que necesitaba expresarlo a su manera y a su propio paso.

Pero no así.

Vita la jalaba a la cama. Ambas ya estaban con sus respectivos pijamas. La niña subió a la cama y acomodó las sábanas para meterse en ellas. Nanoha por dentro buscaba la mejor solución a su problema del que ya ni sabía exactamente cuál era, ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera uno específico, no era que la niña hubiera dicho eso con alguna intención de esperar algo a cambio. Al menos hasta donde recordaba, Vita no dijo nada de querer saber qué opinaba la mayor… sí, tal vez era solo que la niña quería decirlo y ya.

Error.

Nanoha se sentó en la cama y a punto de acostarse la niña se incorporó de repente con una expresión sorprendida - ¡Lo olvidé!- Vita volteó a ver a Nanoha.

-¿Qué olvidaste, Vita-chan?- que Nanoha recordara, todas las actividades del día fueron concluidas perfectamente.

-¿Probaste mis galletas?- la pequeña se sentó abrazando la almohada, expectante por la respuesta que iba a recibir.

-Nyahaha, sí, y sabían deliciosas – por inercia la joven acarició la cabeza de la menor.

-Wejejeje- y esta se sonrió satisfecha por aquella respuesta, ese gesto de Nanoha era más que suficiente para ella.

-Ya es hora de dormir- Nanoha volvió a acomodar las sábanas mientras Vita volvía a acostarse.

-Heh, ¿sabes? Los chefs se portaron muy bien conmigo.

-¿Te ayudaron?

-Algo así, estuvieron vigilando que nada malo ocurriera, pero no me ayudaron, ayudaron, solo me daban pequeños consejos. Jeje, fue divertido- ya con las luces apagadas y ambas en la cama, Nanoha podía percibir los movimientos de la pequeña al lado suyo – más porque estaba haciendo esas galletas para ti.

Nanoha por un momento se quedó estática, Vita por su parte se movía demasiado en su lugar.

Nanoha quedó totalmente estática, sorprendida y sin saber qué hacer en cuanto sintió a la pequeña que jaló su brazo y se aferró a este.

–Te quiero – volvió a hablar todavía con esa brillante e inocente sonrisa, que Nanoha podía imaginar en medio de ese cuarto casi oscuro.

-A... A... Gracias, ¿creo? Um... Nyahaha... ha... – Apenas pudo responder.

-¡Mhm!- Vita se aferró un poco más a ese brazo, esas palabras le bastaban, todavía no entendía bien qué era lo que quería conseguir haciendo todo eso, pero quería que esos días con Nanoha pudieran durar más tiempo -Nanoha, cuando crezca… - hubo un pequeño silencio en que la mencionada intentó recuperar la calma pues debía levantarse temprano y… - ¿Seguirás a mi lado?-

Definitivamente Nanoha no iba a poder dormir con todo lo que había pasado ese día. Apenas iba a responder cuando notó que Vita se estaba quedando dormida. Nanoha sonrió suavemente, se acomodó un poco mirando hacia el lado de la menor y acarició su cabeza. La pequeña ya no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

["Buenas noches, Vita-chan"]

En un monitor se veía la escena en la habitación de la pelirroja. Se veía a Nanoha acercarse y abrazar protectoramente a Vita, y a la pequeña ya dormida corresponderle.

-Mira nada más, qué bonita escena. Demonio blanco... te tengo- la persona que miraba la pantalla levantó la mano y apuntó con el índice a la pequeña pelirroja – Baaaang-.

Continuará...

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! El cap 2 de Symphogear fue una montaña rusa y los gritos y el efecto de eco que había de fondo durante el canto de transformación de Tsubasa se lleva un 10, fue como cuando Lelouch muere y al fondo los civiles gritando ¡zero! o como cuando todos saben que van a morir en el Titanic y los músicos de fondo con los gritos de los pasajeros o como en Rogue One donde el cap y la prota ven caer el rayo y sabe que morirán. Sentí que se me erizaba la piel. Y qué decir del op y el ed, y el momento de Kirika y Shirabe y el momento de Chris TTwTT ah, Chris y el pequeño momento TsubaMari y la canción de TsubaMari. Wow empezó tan bonito y terminó tan ¡wow!**

Cambiando de tema.

**nadaoriginal**: Ellas demostraron muy buena química como equipo en Strikers, que fue ahí que me gustó la idea de ellas dos juntas en algún mundo paralelo XD porque todavía me peleo con el hecho de que Vita aparente 8 años (que por eso le subí dos más porque 8 ya es mucho para mí por ahora), claro, en A's no sentía problema pues la diferencia visual era de uno a dos XD.

**Autor del mal. **

**O_O/**


	4. Chapter 4

MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Mi deber de protegerte

IV) Sin protocolos

Cada día no había momento en que Vita no le expresara su recién descubierto amor a la cobriza.

Y cada día era un sufrir para Nanoha el salir de esa situación. Si es que podía considerarse eso como "salir de la situación".

La niña era perspicaz además de ser una persona de sentimientos nobles. Y en este momento lo que más le importaba era poder estar cerca de Nanoha y al parecer querer que la joven aceptara sus sentimientos. No que quisiera algo más, por ahora. Era consciente de que Nanoha era mucho mayor que ella y era consciente de que ella misma era una novata en cosas del amor.

Bah, ni que tuviera de dónde aprender. O bueno sí, pero era… muy al estilo de su familia por decirlo de alguna manera.

Sus recuerdos más recientes con sus padres eran muy lejanos y las únicas personas que le podían enseñar de "ese tipo de amor" tenían una manera muy especial de expresarlo.

Shamal y Signum, siempre se trataban con respeto y sus expresiones de cariño entre ellas eran siempre sutiles (al menos ante los demás). No más de una sonrisa o un roce de manos, no más de una caricia en el hombro o en la mejilla. No más de un "regresaré tarde" o un "te llamaré cuando esté allá".

Zafira era mucho más misterioso, lo que sabía de él era que él prefería estar donde se sentía más cómodo y eso era su mayor expresión de afecto. Es decir. Lo recordaba muchas veces quedándose a dormir en la mansión principal porque decía que le gustaba estar con ellas.

Hayate… era una soñadora. Sin dudarlo Vita podría admitir que le gustaba escuchar a Hayate hablar de las historias de romance que solía leer o de la persona sorprendente de la que se había enamorado. A Vita le gustaba escucharla, porque cuando Hayate hablaba de esa persona sus ojos se iluminaban, su sonrisa se enternecía y cada palabra la decía con tanto amor que Vita se terminaba preguntando si algún día ella diría o haría todas esas cosas simplemente al pensar en Nanoha.

Vita deseaba crecer, y que en su futuro aquella cobriza siguiera presente. Deseaba creer que así sería y por eso no apresuraría las cosas, por eso aguantaría las ganas de decirle a Nanoha alguna cosa melosa que la pudiera alejar de ella. Algo como "sal conmigo" era un rotundo no, algo como un "te amo" era muy repentino, algo como "cuando sea grande quiero casarme contigo" era muy infantil incluso para ella.

Vita quería expresarse a su manera, fuera cual esta fuera… y estaba determinada a disfrutar cada momento de ese sentimiento porque muy en el fondo deseaba eso que sonaba más infantil que todo lo demás, muy en el fondo deseaba crecer y pedirle a Nanoha que fuera su novia, deseaba crecer y vivir con ella, deseaba formar una familia donde la confianza no fuera lo primero en romperse. Y para lograr eso debía avanzar poco a poco en el terreno desconocido del amor.

Claro… Defínase "poco a poco" al estilo de Vita.

-Nanoha, di "aah"- la niña le acercaba un trozo de tarta que acababa de preparar con ayuda de su protectora.

-E… Nyahaha – Nanoha se empezó a inclinar dubitativa, últimamente Vita la abrazaba de repente o besaba su mejilla de repente o le decía "te quiero" de repente. Eso era demasiado para su corazón confundido –waah~- apenas probó el bocado y sintió que sus papilas gustativas tenían una fiesta de sabor. Eso estaba realmente exquisito a su paladar.

-Jeje. ¿Verdad que te gustó?- la niña agarró un trozo y también lo comió para después bajar de la silla e ir a sacar un vaso con leche.

-¿Eh?-

-Wejeje, ¿sabías que te gustan los sabores no tan dulces? Eso me sorprendió, porque siendo repostería pensé que todo tenía que ser muy dulce. Hm… - se puso a pensar un momento antes de volver a subir a la silla junto a Nanoha – cuando pruebo lo que tú haces y lo que hacen los chefs puedo notar muchas diferencias. Me gustan ambos, me gustan mucho, pero tú siempre das una pequeña mordida a los que ellos preparan mientras que los que sueles comprar conmigo en aquel café o los que hacemos en casa los comes completos.

Nanoha escuchaba atenta, eso era algo que ella misma no había notado jamás.

-También cuando me enseñaste, eran tan dulces como los que preparaban los chefs pero si probaba los que tú hacías seguían siendo menos dulces. ¿No lo habías notado? – con toda la plática Vita ya había terminado su rebanada.

-Wow- Nanoha probó un poco de su rebanada y seguía sabendo muy bien para ella.

-Ah, ¿quieres un poco de leche? También noté que te gusta tomar leche con estas cosas, jejeje igual que a mí- Vita le ofreció de su vaso.

-Um… gracias, Vita-chan – le sonrió y agarró el vaso que la niña le ofrecía.

-¡Mhm!- Vita empezó a entonar una melodía mientras cortaba una rebanada más pequeña para ponerla en su plato – Jejeje me alegra que te gustó ¿Sabes? Porque la hice para ti- empezó a comer de su nueva rebanada. No se dio cuenta que la cobriza se había sonrojado.

…

…

Era parte de la rutina ir al cuartel de la agencia a dar un reporte en persona y hacerse una revisión de salud. Aquel día, después de muchos meses, volvió a coincidir con su sempai y compañera de trabajo, Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

-Ah, Fate-chan- le habló a la que caminaba un poco al frente de ella.

-¿M? Ah, Nanoha, hola- la rubia le sonrió - ¿También vienes a la revisión rutinaria?

-Sí.

Se pusieron a platicar mientras esperaban sus turnos. Acordaron salir a comer después de sus revisiones y así Fate la esperó.

Fueron a comer a la cafetería del edificio, no es que tuvieran mucho tiempo pasa salir a algún lugar más agradable. Ahí se pusieron a platicar un rato.

-Hm, ¿Fate-chan?

-¿Sí? Nanoha

-De alguna manera… tu semblante ha cambiado mucho últimamente.

Fate, que bebía un poco de su café se sonrojó al instante.

-¡Aaah! Wa… no… no te preocupes tanto, es que… um… Nyahaha, tu expresión es mucho más gentil que antes y pienso que eso es bueno, solo que tenía tanto que no nos reuníamos así que me sorprende mucho.

Fue en esa plática que Nanoha escuchó de su compañera que había alguien a quien consideraba especial en su vida, alguien por quien quería ser mejor. A Nanoha le alegró mucho. Si a ella le llamaban "el demonio blanco", a su compañera de 21 años le conocían por el apodo de "el rayo de la muerte" y era conocida por ser discreta, veloz y la que más asesinatos había realizado en toda la agencia. Fate alguna vez platicando con Nanoha le dijo que sentía que no tenía derecho a querer algo en la vida… Y ahora mismo sonreía genuinamente contenta.

-Nee, Fate-chan.

-¿Sí?

-Me alegra.

-¿Eh?

-Para personas como nosotros es muy difícil dejar que ese tipo de felicidad nos alcance, así que realmente me alegra que hayas encontrado algo así. Nyahaha, en serio, enhorabuena.

-Jeje, gracias. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Eh? ¿De mí?

-Mhm, tú también te ves diferente. Mm… Normalmente eres una persona siempre atenta a todo, pero últimamente te veo a veces perdida en tus pensamientos. Jeje, eso es algo nuevo. ¿También ha ocurrido algo bueno en tu vida?

…

…

-¿Qué lees?- Vita se asomó a leer el contenido del libro que Nanoha tenía en sus manos. Estaban en el estudio y esperaban que el tutor de Vita llegara. El contenido era al parecer de una historia romántica cosa que provocó una expresión confusa en Vita - ¿Eeeeh? ¿Te gusta leer esas cosas?- la niña se recargaba en el hombro de la mayor.

-¡N-no! Es solo que una amiga me recomendó este libro aunque sabe que no me gustan estos géneros- Nanoha intentó excusarse pero la menor podía imaginar lo que ocurría.

-Eso me recuerda a mi prima, ¿Sabes? A Hayate le gustan mucho las historias de romance, ugh, esas historias se me hacen aburridas, son muy falsas o no son divertidas, a veces sus personajes me parecen tontos porque muchas de sus acciones me parecen ilógicas. Ahhh… en fin, me gusta escucharla narrarme esas historias, nada má porque me gusta verla contenta. ¿Y sabes? Hayate me dijo que aunque sean historias falsas y sin sentido, es bonito imaginar que un día encontrarás a alguien por quien querrás crear una historia de amor así de emocionante. Jajaja, no creo que quiera hacer algo así. Crearé mi propia historia de amor con un final feliz.

-Nyahaha, así que Vita-chan también tiene su propio plan de romance, hmmm… Por más que leo y escucho de eso, no logro imaginar algo así. Bueno, ojalá que tu deseo se haga realidad Vita-chan.

-Ah, solo tengo que hacer que también me quieras igual – Vita respondió como si nada mientras acomodaba los libros en sus lugares correspondientes.

El sonido de unos libros caer contra el piso hizo que la niña volteara a ver a Nanoha, esta estaba roja hasta las orejas.

Era la primera vez, para ambas, que sentían sus corazones latir con tanta fuerza. Vita se sintió muy feliz al ver esa reacción en la mayor. Nanoha por su parte se sintió totalmente desprotegida e incapaz de siquiera intentar o querer bloquear esos sentimientos que aquella niña le estaba provocando descubrir.

…

Era de noche y las dos estaban listas para ir a dormir.

-Nee, Vita-chan.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que las personas pueden ser felices solo porque así lo desean?- Nanoha ya no se entendía, ¿por qué preguntaba algo así a una simple niña?

-Te lo dije, haré que me quieras igual – Vita se abrazó un poco más a la mayor que a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a eso – porque el futuro que quiero es contigo. Simplemente no debo rendirme. ¡Ah! ¡Pero tampoco te voy a hostigar! Es incómodo eso y quiero llevarme bien contigo. Mhm, lo primero es que debemos llevarnos bien, después es hacer que me quieras como yo a ti. Estoy segura que es posible, wejejeje, si se trata de ti siento que soy invencible – la niña se levantó de la cama para inclinarse en sus rodillas.

-¿Vita-chan?- Nanoha también se sentó en su lugar.

-Nanoha- se acercó a la mayor y la abrazó – si tienes miedo puedes abrazarme también. Siempre estás siendo considerada con las demás personas, siempre eres respetuosa y responsable, pero ¿sabes?, siempre tienes ese límite con todos. ¡Ah! Aunque conmigo no tanto, por eso si tienes miedo a que algo malo pase entonces te prometo que nada malo pasará, jeje, porque para mí ahora mismo tú eres la persona más importante, así que no dejaré que algo malo pase, porque quiero estar contigo siempre. Además, apenas soy una niña, todavía me falta mucho por aprender, tengo que crecer más y tengo que ser capaz de dirigir a la familia. Hm… es mucho – la niña empezó a pensar más en las responsabilidades que le esperaban que empezó a quejarse.

-Nyahaha- con ese discurso y esa conclusión, Nanoha se sintió un poco más relajada – Vita-chan, gracias – la castaña se sonreía casi como siempre pero mucho más contenta, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la niña que volvió a sentir su corazón latir con mucha fuerza y ese innegable deseo de compartir esa emoción.

Nanoha abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los pequeños y suaves labios de su protegida en su frente – Te quiero – esas palabras la niña las dijo como siempre, con una inconfundible honestidad y alegría.

Algo en la mayor había cambiado, había unas palabras que deseaba expresar, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para darse el valor suficiente y aclarar sus últimas dudas antes de admitir algo que ella misma sabía. Esa niña había entrado por completo a su corazón y ni ella misma sabía cómo había ocurrido.

Eso no era parte del contrato, tampoco era parte del reglamento de su empresa, mucho menos era parte de sus propios principios. Pero en ese momento, en medio de la noche, Nanoha abrazó a la pequeña como si se estuviera aferrando a su propio deseo de felicidad.

…

…

Habían pasado los días. En la mansión principal se reunirían los cinco miembros de la familia principal y había una fuerte seguridad en todas partes. Nanoha había recibido indicaciones de la agencia sobre una reunión de suma importancia y que enviarían más personal para la ocasión. No solo eso, había abogados de la familia y representantes de otras personas.

Entre el personal de protección estaba Fate que acompañaba a su protegida Hayate. Ahí también estaban los guardaespaldas de Signum, Shamal y Zafira.

De alguna manera todo el ambiente era tranquilo a pesar de la fuerte seguridad. Aún así no debían bajar la guardia. Nunca se sabe, después de todo.

La reunión empezó hablando de las empresas perteneciente a sus familias y sus acciones en el mercado internacional, después hablaron del asunto más importante. La línea sucesoria, había descontentos como siempre por parte de las familias fuera de la rama principal, sin embargo, habían conseguido la mayor cantidad de votos a favor para que Vita Wolkenritter continuara al cuidado de Signum y Shamal. Mientras Hayate y Zafira a partir de ese momento ya eran oficialmente los dirigentes de sus empresas heredadas de sus padres.

Solo faltaba sellar los documentos oficiales.

Estaban en ese proceso cuando una de los guardaespaldas repentinamente se desplomó en el piso.

Continuará...

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**Cuando leen el wiki… ¿No es linda esa parte de "lifelong partner" en las descripciones de Nanoha y Fate?**

**En otro asunto sabemos que Fate va con lightning pero no sé si se refiere a relámpago (bien literal) o rayo (que sería más apropiado pero no es literal), supongo que en el contexto pega más si se le dice rayo, creo que es obvio porque vamos que es obvio. Así que tenía que ponerle un apodo que pegara XD **

**En otro asunto, Vita es pequeña pero suficientemente madura. **

¡Acabamos de tocar la mitad del fic! DX

**nadaoriginal**: Es como si nunca pudiera ser bonito todo de principio a fin DX

**Autor del mal. **

**O_O/**


	5. Chapter 5

MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Mi deber de protegerte

V) En medio del caos

Una bala atravesaba la cabeza de esa persona en el piso, en seguida Nanoha se movió rápidamente para abrazar a Vita contra el suelo y protegerse detrás de los muebles. Fate y otros hicieron lo mismo. Las grandes ventanas con vidrio reforzado no eran suficiente para los francotiradores que disparaban desde afuera.

Luego de una lluvia de balas una ola de personas encapuchadas y otros infiltrados entre el personal empezaron a atacar a los guardaespaldas.

Se volvió una situación inimaginable. En un momento Signum y Shamal intentaban defender a Hayate que era incapaz de correr. En otro momento Zafira intentaba no separarse de Vita. Nanoha enfrentó a aquellos que quisieran acercarse a su protegida y a Zafira, los enfrentó en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Fate y los demás estaban en situaciones parecidas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Nanohaaa! ¡NANO…!- La voz desesperada de vita hizo que a Nanoha se le erizara la piel. Tenía que rescatarla de esas personas que la tenían sujeta con fuerza y le cubrían la boca.

-¡Suéltala!- se escuchó la voz del joven moreno intentando forcejear con aquel otro hombre, un golpe en el estómago fue suficiente para que el chico cayera inconsciente. Entre dos hombres más lo llevaron arrastrando de los pies.

Por otra parte un grito ensordecedor se escuchó después de una serie de disparos, Shamal sostenía a Signum muerta mientras Hayate, al igual que Vita era llevada por la fuerza.

Fate intentó detenerlos, pero fue noqueada con un golpe en la nuca desconociendo por completo lo que había ocurrido con su protegida.

Nanoha por fin se hizo cargo del sujeto que la detenía. Debía ir por Vita o se la llevarían de ahí.

-¡Vi…!- se escuchó un fuerte golpe detrás de ella y en un instante todo se volvió oscuridad.

…

-… Ng…- poco a poco Nanoha recuperó la conciencia encontrándose tirada boca abajo en el piso.

Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía demasiado. Al sobarse encontró sangre en su mano.

Con la mirada borrosa empezó a reconocer el lugar alrededor suyo. Había muchas cosas destrozadas por la balacera que se desató. Había hombres muertos en el piso. su vista poco a poco mejoró y fue ahí que descubrió a uno de los guardaespaldas, muerto sobre el sofá. Estaba lleno de balas. Estaba otra guardaespaldas, muerta, junto a la pared de la entrada con un disparo directo en la frente.

Logró levantarse sobre sus rodillas. Todo era un caos. Signum y Shamal estaban entre las víctimas mortales. El joven Zafira no estaba, tampoco la joven Hayate, solo estaba su silla de ruedas tirada en el piso cerca de la entrada, finalmente su protegida tampoco se encontraba ahí.

-Ngh… agh… - escuchó una voz femenina quejándose. Se trataba de su compañera rubia.

-Fate-chan- se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro ocasionando que al instante esta se quejara.

-¿Nanoha?- la rubia estaba boca arriba con manchas de sangre en su camisa blanca y de su chaleco oscuro apenas se veían unas manchas brillantes en el brazo cerca del hombro, ahí también había enterrada una daga.

-Nos tendieron una trampa- habló la cobriza buscando algún indicio que pudiera ayudarles a descubrir algo.

-¡Hayate!- la rubia reaccionó y buscó con la mirada en todos los cadáveres alrededor suyo. No estaba. Como pudo se puso de pie seguida por Nanoha. La rubia de ojos carmín se veía muy preocupada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Nanoha. Fue en ese momento que algo hizo click en los pensamientos del demonio blanco.

-Fate-chan… no me digas que tu protegida es…- no pudo continuar pues Fate la fulminó con la mirada.

Fate cerró los ojos con fuerza y se limpió las lágrimas que estaban a punto de asomarse -no lo es… -

Claro, no lo podía ser. Era bien sabido que la rubia, por muy gentil y sensible que fuera, jamás se permitiría considerar a alguien "especial".

-Entiendo- Nanoha suspiró y volvió al asunto, por ahora lo dejaría así, sabía lo especial que era aquella persona para su compañera, aunque esta lo negara – por ahora debemos contactar con la agencia y avisar del incidente.

Ambas buscaron sus comunicadores entre sus ropas, pero estos dispositivos no estaban. Se miraron por un momento entendiendo lo que seguramente había sucedido.

Nadie en esa mansión quedaba con vida. Todas las grabaciones de seguridad habían sido eliminadas. El despacho de Signum era un desastre y había documentos faltantes.

Las dos guardaespaldas se dirigieron al edificio de la agencia. Lo que les esperaba era peor de lo que hubieran imaginado.

Nada más entrar al terreno de la agencia ya se sentía que algo estaba mal. Miembros de diferentes áreas se movilizaban de manera tensa.

-¡Takamachi, Testarossa! Las esperan en el área D- un hombre con cara de pocos amigos les señaló la dirección y continuó con sus actividades gritando órdenes a otros miembros.

Nadie decía nada de la pinta que traían las dos. Sus ropas y piel con manchas de sangre y con olor a pólvora y Fate con una improvisación de torniquete a la altura de su hombro para calmar la hemorragia mientras Nanoha sujetaba algo detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Fate!- en cuanto entraron al área D (uno de los centros de mando), el personal del interior se quedó callado por un momento hasta que la inconfundible voz preocupada de Shari se hizo presente en todo el lugar.

La mujer se acercó a ellas casi llorando de felicidad.

-¿Shari?- ambas guardaespaldas se sorprendieron por el repentino abrazo de la mujer de inteligencia.

-No saben lo asustada que estaba – habló entre sollozos – creí que habían muerto.

-¿Eh?- ambas reaccionaron confundidas.

-Ya vieron el caos que es allá afuera – un hombre de cara seria apareció detrás de ellas.

-Jefe- Shari en seguida se separó de las dos y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Tienes listo lo que te pedí?- le preguntó el hombre.

-Sí.

-Preséntalo.

En seguida Shari regresó a su puesto de trabajo y mostró en una pantalla gigante el reporte del incidente, junto con muchos más.

Nanoha y Fate quedaron estupefactas. Cada reporte tenía relación con el otro. Y en cada uno, el documento faltante era el mismo.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Por qué no lo sabíamos?

Preguntaron las dos.

…

Había un secreto escondido dentro de la familia Wolkenritter. Un secreto que por seguridad de la familia principal no debía salir a la luz pública. Vita Wolkenritter era la heredera legítima en la línea sucesoria de la familia imperial, los otros 4 miembros de la familia principal eran hermanos o hijos de los hermanos del emperador.

Vita Wolkenritter era la única hija del emperador. Signum, el padre de Zafira, Shamal y la madre de Hayate eran hermanos menores del mismo.

El secreto era ese, detrás de la fachada del emperador público, estaban aquellos que guiaban y controlaban a la nación detrás de cámaras y entre esas personas estaba el verdadero emperador. Sin embargo, este falleció en un atentado automovilístico donde solo sobrevivieron Vita y Hayate. En ese mismo incidente los padres de Hayate que viajaban en otro vehículo también fallecieron, mientras que los padres de Zafira fueron asesinados en un viaje de negocios. Por otra parte, Shamal y Sugnum habían sobrevivido a ese tipo de atentados gracias a que por mucho tiempo permanecieron fuera de la nación y lejos de los asuntos políticos, pues habían dicho incontables veces que no tenían interés en ello. Tuvieron que regresar al país después de que sus hermanos hubieran fallecido. Así se hicieron cargo del joven Zafira, de la niña Hayate y de la pequeña Vita.

Además de eso, estaban las familias subordinadas que poseían un documento que les legitimaba como autoridades sobre las decisiones más importantes del país. Cada uno de los cinco miembros de la rama principal debía poseer uno de esos documentos que en total era 13.

Ocho familias completas fueron aniquiladas ese mismo día en que ocurrió el incidente en la casa principal. En la mansión de la familia Yagami todo el personal fue asesinado y también se hallaron indicios de que habían buscado dicho documento.

Lo mismo había ocurrido en la mansión del joven Wolkenritter. Todos habían sido asesinados y faltaba el mismo documento.

El director de la organización mostró la grabación de la conversación que tuvieron con el que al parecer dirigía ese asesinato masivo.

En aquella conversación el sujeto exigió que entregaran el sello de legitimidad de Hayate Yagami y Vita Wolkenritter. Informaron que las dos menores habían sido llevadas junto con el joven Zafira a un lugar donde estarían a salvo y recibirían las atenciones necesarias para mantenerlos con vida. Al menos mientras recibían lo que habían solicitado.

Después de reproducir la conversación y explicarles que aquella comunicación la hicieron con uno de los comunicadores de la agencia (era por eso que ellas no los tenían), el director las mandó a descansar y prepararse para tomar acciones en todo eso.

…

Nanoha y Fate ya salían del área médica, ambas estaban en silencio pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

No solo ellas dos habían sido atacadas. Resultaba que cada familia era protegida por miembros de la misma organización. Muchos de sus compañeros de élite habían muerto en aquellos atentados. Algunos otros habían regresado con heridas mortales y los habían visto fallecer en el área de urgencias dentro del mismo edificio donde ellas habían sido atendidas.

¿Podría decirse que tuvieron suerte?

No. Ambas lo sabían. Todo eso era demasiado bueno para aquel grupo terrorista. Alguien dentro de la organización debió ayudarles. Después de todo las armas con las que las atacaron eran exclusivas de ese lugar. El tiempo para realizar su cometido era el adecuado, porque sabían en qué momento, en qué lugar y qué personas estarían ahí.

Nanoha y Fate se despidieron. Cada una llegó a su cuarto e intentó descansar.

Nanoha podía sentir su cuerpo totalmente adolorido y notar que en algunas partes ya se empezaban a ver moretones. Apagó las luces e intentó dormir. No podía. Aquella pequeña niña debía estar llorando asustada.

-Vita-chan…

Volteó a su costado recordando a la pequeña niña durmiendo al lado suyo.

A como diera lugar iban a recuperar a los únicos tres sobrevivientes de la familia imperial.

A como diera lugar iba a traer a esa niña de regreso. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que toda la energía se acumulaba en un remolino de sentimientos. Sintió que, por primera vez, después de muchos años, tenía ganas de llorar.

A su cabeza solo llegaban recuerdos de esa niña.

**-Me gustas.**

**-Te quiero.**

**-¿Sabes? Porque la hice para ti.**

**-¡Nanoha, Nanoha! Cuéntame otra historia.**

**-Ah, solo tengo que hacer que también me quieras igual. **

**-Te lo dije, haré que me quieras igual. **

**-Cuando crezca… ¿Seguirás a mi lado?**

A punto de quedar dormida por el excesivo cansancio -… Te quiero- la castaña deseó poder decirle esas palabras a la pequeña.

Continuará...

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**¡Mi kokoro! Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba esto. Al menos no así. **

**Relaciones imposibles, me encantan T-T**

Quien vea el anime de Bem. Como me encanta la música del op.

Y a quien vea Symphogear MMM Maria recordándome por qué me gusta tanto XD y es lindo ver a Chris ser el apoyo de las demás, cómo de ser la tsundere miedosa que no sabe cómo expresar su preocupación ahora se ve más firme en sus convicciones y puede expresar su preocupación y apoyo a las demás TTwTT se siente bien verla ser más fuerte emocionalmente. Cuando Vanessa hizo eso con sus misiles pensé en Afrodita XDDDDDD ¿Quién más pensó eso? o.o/

**Autor del mal. **

**O_O/**


	6. Chapter 6

MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Mi deber de protegerte

VI) Rescate

Desde la mañana del día siguiente y hasta la fecha ordenada por el jefe de aquellos terroristas, toda la organización se dedicó a reunir información y planear una estrategia de rescate. Nanoha y Fate estuvieron al tanto de cada avance en la investigación y apoyaron en el plan de rescate.

Llegó el día acordado y ambas, junto con el equipo de rescate ya estaban frente al punto de encuentro.

Dentro de un cuarto oscuro Vita y Zafira estaban en el piso helado. La niña tiritaba mientras era abrazada por el mayor que la había cubierto con su camisa quedando él apenas con una playera blanca ya rasgada, con secas manchas de sangre, de agua y algunas de quemaduras.

De no ser por que ese lugar era totalmente oscuro, se podría apreciar fácilmente lo mal que la habían pasado, especialmente el mayor. La niña tenía su ropa y su cara sucias por el polvo y las lágrimas. Si se analizaba mejor incluso parecía como si en algún momento su ropa hubiera sido mojada. Los abrazos protectores que su primo le proporcionaba eran su único consuelo en ese momento.

El mayor por otra parte tenía moretones en todas partes, manchas de sangre en la cabeza, uno de sus ojos hinchado y morado. Tenía marcas de tortura como cortes, marcas de cadenas en el cuello y las muñecas, quemaduras en las manos y los pies, en su mano faltaba un dedo y finalmente, la única cosa no obvia, el joven también había sido torturado forzando su cabeza en el agua.

Desde el día del secuestro hasta la fecha que desconocían, Zafira fue a quien más torturaron "por entretenimiento", la orden del jefe era "no toquen a la niña, al otro pueden hacerle lo que quieran, solo no lo maten" y eso hicieron.

-¿Crees que Hayate esté viva?- la niña preguntó abrazándose con fuerza a su primo.

Zafira correspondió a ese apretón. Sabía que Hayate debía seguir con vida igual que ellos, lo que no sabía y más temía era todas las cosas que, así como a él, pudieron haberle hecho a ella y más.

-Tiene que estarlo – acarició la cabeza de la menor – nos necesitan con vida.

Desde el día del secuestro hasta la fecha, Zafira y Vita fueron separados de Hayate, los habían llevado en el mismo vehículo y durante el recorrido la castaña estuvo abrazando protectoramente a su prima mientras el moreno abrazaba a ambas. En cuanto llegaron al lugar, cubrieron los ojos de los tres y los llevaron a un cuarto donde les quitaron aquellos trapos de los ojos. Estuvieron los tres juntos un buen rato hasta que cuatro hombres entraron a la habitación. Al parecer uno de ellos era el jefe, y él ordenó que separaran a la inválida de los otros dos. Dijo que podían considerarla como un pequeño pago por adelantado. Zafira sabía a qué se refería así que intentó oponerse. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo intentó, pero fácilmente fue derribado y golpeado hasta el cansancio. Tanto Hayate como Vita lloraban horrorizadas. Hayate suplicó que dejaran de golpearlo y Vita corrió a abrazar a su prima. Un rato después, que el joven no podía levantarse, el hombre y los otros tres salieron del lugar llevándose a Hayate a la fuerza. Empujaron a Vita que cayó cerca del moreno. Después de eso, después de cerrar la puerta y de escuchar los gritos y forcejeos de la castaña, se escuchó el cerrar de un candado y entonces las luces se apagaron para no volver a ser encendidas.

Los alimentaban una vez al día en ese cuarto lleno de suciedad.

Zafira suplicaba que Hayate realmente siguiera con vida. Él tenía una idea de lo que posiblemente pudiera estar ocurriendo. Al volverse oficialmente los nuevos jefes de sus líneas de herencia, tanto Hayate como Zafira tuvieron que aprender muchas cosas, entre esas, el mayor secreto familiar. Él lo tuvo que aprender a los doce años, ella a los trece. Resultaba que teniendo aquellos documentos en su poder, y recibiendo la aprobación de las familias principales y las familias secundarias, la posición de jefe máximo podía quedar en manos de cualquier heredero en la rama principal, obviamente la primer opción sería el heredero directo y en caso de que este no existiera o quisiera rechazar su posición debía elegirse a otro y ser aprobado por todos.

Zafira, siendo el único varón en la línea de herencia, muchas veces fue visitado por diferentes familias que le suplicaban hiciera la propuesta de ser el nuevo jefe de familia, muchos lo apoyarían. Solía escuchar que entre él y cualquier otra de las herederas, preferían tener a un hombre dirigiendo a la familia. Más importante aún, Vita era una niña, le faltaba demasiado para poder hacerse responsable de aquella carga y él era lo suficientemente capaz. Otra opción era que él y Hayate se unieran, eso daría más estabilidad más pronto.

En la cabeza del joven rondaba una sospecha, alguien quería usar un heredero forzado. No habían asesinado a ninguno hasta ahora, significaba que necesitaban algo de ellos. Seguramente su sello de aprobación. Si el acuerdo se hacía oficial nadie podría negarse. Si se hacía a la fuerza habría demasiados problemas y esas personas, al igual que ellos, estarían muertas en poco tiempo.

Forzarían un nuevo heredero en la castaña, los obligarían a aprobar ese cambio de poder y después podrían deshacerse de ellos. De Hayate podrían deshacerse en cualquier momento. Esa idea tenía sentido, tanto que era insoportable.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

-¡Zafira tengo miedo!- Vita cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras abrazaba aterrada al mayor.

-No pasa nada, no te harán nada- él ya empezaba a dudar de sus palabras, seguían escuchándose golpes y ahora gritos y disparos.

Hubo un momento de silencio seguido del sonido del candado abriéndose, seguido de aquella inconfundible voz -¡Vita-chan!

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una Nanoha en ropas tácticas, totalmente armada y llena de ese olor mezclado entre pólvora y sangre.

La repentina luz impidió la vista a los rehenes. En poco tiempo Nanoha estaba arrodillada frente a ellos dando una rápida revisión al estado del joven y de la menor.

…

-¿Pueden levantarse?- preguntó después de la inspección, sabía que Zafira no estaba en condiciones de caminar pero no tenían tiempo.

Tuvieron un feroz enfrentamiento después de la fallida negociación el grupo terrorista y el equipo de rescate. El problema era que había más en camino, había más enemigos en camino y del equipo de rescate quedaban muy pocos.

Nanoha y Fate tuvieron que separarse, una fue a la zona donde estaban Vita y Zafira, la otra fue a la zona donde estaba Hayate.

Nanoha trató de gastar la menor cantidad de municiones posibles, también intentó usar la menor cantidad de energía posible. Si era verdad que más iban en camino, iba a necesitar toda su energía para sacar con vida a Vita y Zarifa de ese lugar. En su camino pudo escuchar que los enemigos hablaban de que "el demonio blanco iba en camino", que "tengan cuidado con el demonio blanco", que "imagina cómo nos verán si llevamos la cabeza del demonio blanco". Por otra parte, también alcanzó a escuchar a otros decir que "no dejen avanzar al rayo de la muerte". Nanoha pedía que Fate pudiera rescatar sana y salva a su protegida. Ella por su parte salía de aquella habitación ayudando a Zafira mientras Vita la agarraba de la manga.

El joven tenía puesto el chaleco antibalas de Nanoha y Vita tenía otro puesto además de un casco.

Bajaron unas escaleras de metal y después siguieron caminando. Estaban en una bodega de chatarra abandonada donde las ventanas que funcionaban como tragaluz estaban rotas y polvosas. En medio del recorrido Nanoha escuchó la voz de su compañera de trabajo. Fate también estaba ahí, en sus brazos llevaba a Hayate, se veía más o menos igual que Vita, aparentemente nada grave le había pasado.

-Nanoha.

-Fate-chan.

-Hola, mis queridas invitadas.

La voz de una tercera persona las tomó por sorpresa. Ambas dirigieron sus miradas a esa persona.

Un hombre que jamás habían visto y detrás de él muchos más, todos armados.

Tanto Nanoha como Fate parecían palidecer.

-Nanoha… tengo miedo- Vita se abrazó a la mayor que seguía sujetando a Zafira.

-Vita-chan ponte detrás de mí.

-Oh, no, no queremos incomodarlas, saben a qué hemos venido – el hombre mostró un maletín e hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres – solo quedan esos tres así que nos ahorraremos tiempo si hacen su parte sin causar alboroto y les prometo que hoy nadie más muere, ¿eh?, ¿qué dicen?

…

Ahí estaban, Zafira en el piso, Vita abrazada a Hayate. Fate y Nanoha recibiendo la golpiza de sus vidas, el hombre riendo sujetando en su mano un documento con las firmas de los dos jóvenes y un papel que indica que ahora Hayate era la nueva jefa de familia.

-Por favor ya no sigan- suplicaba la castaña.

-Oooh, lo que la jefa diga- el hombre hizo una reverencia y en seguida dejaron de golpear a las guardaespaldas.

Uno de los hombres cargó a Hayate que se resistía, Fate apenas podía levantar la cabeza y ver que se llevarían a su protegida. Nanoha no sabía qué hacer.

-Jefe, ¿ya podemos matarlos? – preguntó uno de los hombres señalando la niña y los otros tres que estaban en el piso.

-Ah, sí, pueden jugar con ellos, y recuerden que aquí no pasó nada.

…

Había sido como una película de Holliwood. En el último momento apareció la ayuda dando esperanza a las protagonistas. Otro equipo de rescate llegó a ayudar generando un segundo enfrentamiento.

En este nuevo enfrentamiento volvieron a haber muchas bajas. Igualmente hubo tiempo suficiente para que Nanoha y Fate pudieran reponerse un poco. Debían rescatar a Hayate. Al menos saber que Vita y Zafira estaban siendo encaminados a las afueras del edificio era algo aliviador.

Y ahí estaban, la cobriza y la rubia enfrentando a los hombres que quedaban. Como una película de Holliwood quedaban solo ellas y el hombre que dirigía junto al hombre que cargaba a Hayate. Aquel hombre arrojó a Hayate a un lado para enfrentarse a las guardaespaldas y ante esa acción Fate se arrojó contra él furiosa. Nanoha por su parte se enfrentó al jefe.

Luego de un rato ambos hombres estaban en el piso, muertos.

-Hayate- Fate en seguida se reunió con su protegida arrodillándose, y esta en seguida le abrazó.

-Fate-chan- Hayate acariciaba el rostro de la rubia.

Esa escena relajó a Nanoha, ya veía que Fate era pésima para ocultar sus sentimientos por esa chica. Ahora la cobriza pensó en la pequeña pelirroja. Saliendo de ese lugar correría a encontrar a la niña para decirle eso que le quería decir.

Nanoha se limpió la sangre que escurría de uno de sus brazos y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida de esa gran bodega.

Fue rápido, el cuerpo de Nanoha apenas pudo reaccionar. Sintió peligro y se giró y protegió el pecho con el brazo lo más rápido que pudo, obteniendo como resultado una daga enterrada en su brazo ya herido.

Alguien la había atacado y ni cuenta se dio de su presencia hasta que ya era tarde.

-¿Fate-chan?

Frente a ella, la rubia sujetaba la daga que se enterraba más, en la otra mano sujetaba otra daga igual. Detrás de la rubia estaba la castaña, de pie, sonriendo victoriosa.

-Vaya. Estaba segura que no fallaría – la rubia le sonrió gentilmente a la cobriza y después se lanzó al ataque.

Continuará...

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

Imaginaré mi montaña rusa.

**nadaoriginal: **ya pasará DX siempre pasa, en el capítulo final XD

**Autor del mal. **

**O_O/**


	7. Chapter 7

MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Mi deber de protegerte

VII) Detrás de la máscara

-¿Qué significa esto?- Nanoha esquivaba apenas los ataques de la traidora.

-Mhm, solo hago lo que Hayate desea hacer desde hace mucho – Fate seguía atacando.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Son familia, deben protegerse unos a otros! – Nanoha agarró un tubo que se encontraba entre la chatarra sobre uno plásticos, logró detener la ola de ataques, apenas. Aquella herida en su antebrazo dolía.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña. ¿Sabes quién los mandó a asesinar? Shamal y Signum. Los padres de Zafira fueron asesinados a órdenes del emperador mismo – Hayate miraba con una expresión afligida.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Nanoha se lanzó al contraataque a la primera apertura de Fate.

-Yo lo investigué para ella- Fate respondió mientras detenía el débil contraataque de Nanoha.

-Fate-chan trabaja para mí desde mis doce años. Ella se ha encargado de investigar todo lo que le pida. Además… – Hayate se sonrójo y cubrió su cara con las manos – Porque ella siempre estuvo conmigo es que no me rendí en mi rehabilitación y pude volver a caminar.

-Jeje, así es, Hayate, siempre estaré contigo- Fate le dedicó esa sonrisa gentil que atrapaba a la castaña desde el primer día que la conoció.

…

Afuera apenas eran unos minutos, Nanoha y Fate en cualquier momento saldrían, pero vaya que se tomaban su tiempo.

Adentro, Nanoha seguía defendiéndose y contraatacando a la rubia. Mientras eso ocurría Fate le explicó a la cobriza todo lo que habían hecho para conseguir aquel gran golpe a la familia imperial. Resultaba que desde el momento en que la heredera Yagami descubrió la verdad pidió a Fate hacer pagar a todos los involucrados en el asesinato de sus padres. Y con esa indicación Fate empezó a trazar un plan que le llevó bastante tiempo, aún el suficiente para acomodar todas las piezas. Resultaba que había sido Fate quien había propuesto a Shamal y Signum el contratar a Nanoha y así fue como la cobriza llegó a la mansión principal. Algo bastante parecido había sido con las demás familias.

-Ah, en realidad, tú llegaste a la mansión de Vita-chan por petición de Fate-chan – Hayate explicó que Nanoha era el único miembro de seguridad elegido específicamente para ese lugar, todos los demás, aunque seleccionados de entre los mejores, habían sido colocados al azar. De cualquier forma el resultado con aquellos sería el mismo sin importar la familia a la que sirvieran. También explicó que aquellos matones estuvieron siempre al servicio de Fate. Tenían la indicación de hacerlo parecer lo más realista posible. Fate les prometió una gran recompensa, ellos simplemente no sabían que desde el principio todos serían desechables. -Um… le dije a Fate-chan que no quiero personas así en la nueva organización que dirigirá bajo mi mando, jeje, y ella aceptó deshacerse de todos ellos. Además, lastimaron mucho a Zafira y estoy segura que Vita-chan quedará traumada con todo esto, pero estoy segura que lo entenderán. Estoy haciendo esto porque es lo mejor para todos.

Nanoha estaba claramente enojada. Aquella jovencita no lo podía notar por la fuerte necesidad de sentirse amada pero… -¿Tú les conseguiste el equipo?- preguntó a Fate.

-Ah, sí, no soy la única en la organización que desea cambiar de gobernantes, ¿sabes?- Fate empezó a decirle los nombres de las personas que la habían ayudado. Nanoha lo entendía, Fate estaba segura de que podría ganar, incluso Nanoha sentía lo mismo. En esa situación era imposible que Nanoha pudiera hacer algo.

…

Nanoha y Fate se escuchaban un poco cansadas, en especial la primera Nanoha.

-Fiu, ¿incluso con todo lo que te has esforzado hoy sigues con energías para no dejarte vencer? Jaja, digno del demonio blanco. En serio, dime, ¿de dónde sacas toda esa energía? – Fate siguió bromeando secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Tú lo dijiste, esta bien si soy un demonio… ¡Te detendré! - Nanoha encontró una apertura y apostando todo se lanzó al ataque. Por fin, después de su agotador encuentro, logró derribar a Fate y, sin que la rubia ni la castaña lo pudieran haber previsto, sacó del interior de su ropa una pequeña pistola y apuntó a la rubia.

-¡No lo hagas!- Hayate se interpuso entre el arma y la rubia, abrazó a Fate como si fuera un escudo. Esto complicaba las cosas para Nanoha.

-¿Hayate?- Fate se sorprendió.

-¡No me quites también a Fate-chan!- gritaba cerrando los ojos, apretando más aquel abrazo.

Nanoha se sentía contrariada, por una parte sabía que debía deshacerse de Fate, por otra, esa castaña le hacía sentir aquella soledad y desesperación por ser amada -Yo…

…

En la ambulancia Vita y Zafira eran atendidos, personal de seguridad escoltaba esa ambulancia. Fue un pequeño descuido, imperdonable para esos guardias, pero Vita, temerosa de que algo malo hubiera pasado con Nanoha, se escabulló para buscarla. En su corazón deseaba confiar que la cobriza y su compañera rubia saldrían victoriosas. Su corazón le decía que debía tener fe, y con esa fe Vita se escabulló al interior del inmueble mientras la ambulancia y sus guardias se marchaban.

…

Fate suspiró con una expresión nueva para la castaña y para la cobriza– Hayate, cállate, por favor – en ese momento enterró su daga en la espalda de la menor, dejando a Nanoha estupefacta y a la menor herida de muerte. Hayate seguía abrazando a la rubia en el piso, seguía llorando ahora sintiéndose traicionada y usada como siempre. Hacía sonidos guturales intentando articular palabra alguna mientras de su boca empezaba a brotar sangre.

-Ah, ah, creo que intentas decir algo. ¿Eh? Perdón, no te escucho- Fate empujó como si nada aquel peso que le estorbaba para moverse, se levantó y acomodó el cabello en una coleta baja.

Nanoha miraba atónita. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Fate se inclinó un poco para sacar su daga favorita del cuerpo por fin inmóvil de la menor.

-Ah, no te preocupes por esto, desde el principio ella era solo una pieza más. Jeje, llevaba años planeando esto y un día llegué a la mansión Yagami. Ahí conocí a esta chica, era una niña temerosa del mundo, era muy inocente e ingenua. Y pensé "¿por qué no?" – Fate empezó a caminar alrededor de Nanoha que permanecía a la defensiva. - Esta jovencita estaba desesperada por ser amada, sin importar qué. Me recordó a nosotros cuando éramos niños – movía su daga entre sus manos buscando una apertura en la defensa de la cobriza que entre todo lo ocurrido parecía estar a punto de llegar al límite - ya sabes, todos nosotros perdimos la inocencia una vez pisamos ese lugar. Y… Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí, pufff, pues decidí aprovechar la oportunidad. Imagina, ¿cómo sería tener el poder de toda una nación? Este tipo de oportunidades no se dan ni de vez en cuando. Y mejor aún, te tengo a mi merced, Nanoha – le volvió a sonreír.

-¿Esta… eres tú?- Nanoha preguntó temerosa.

Fate Testarossa "el rayo de la muerte", siempre fue conocida por ser la asesina más sigilosa de todos, era la que tenía más trabajos realizados de forma limpia, también se decía que era la más compasiva. Siempre con ese semblante "solitario y distante". Nanoha contadas veces la vio sonreír, apenas un par de años atrás, lento pero seguro, el rayo de la muerte parecía haber cambiado y Nanoha verdaderamente creyó que era por la castaña que ahora estaba muerta en el piso. ¡Jah! Fate Testarossa, "el rayo de la muerte", "la asesina perfecta" como le solían llamar los altos mandos, "la espía perfecta" como indicaban siempre sus puntajes… aquella rubia de ojos peculiares a la que creyó casi su familia tras haber crecido en el mismo equipo élite… Fate no podía ser así… ¿verdad?

-¿Eeee~h? Te ves sorprendida, Nanoha- Fate dijo ese nombre con un toque de desagrado – Verás, simplemente no soporto tu actitud, me enferma. ¿Cómo puedes sonreír todo el maldito tiempo?, incluso para mí es imposible. De toda la organización tú eres quien más problemas me causa, tu simple presencia me repugna. ¿Por qué solo tú pareces estar bien con todo lo que ocurre? No me pareció justo y por eso te mandé a ese lugar. ¿En serio creíste que algo bueno puede pasarle a personas como nosotros? Jajaja. Debiste ver tu cara cuando esa enana te dijo que te quería. Qué estupidez, en serio, es solo una niña, si lo piensas es incluso enfermizo que la quieras en serio.

Nanoha se sintió tambalear. ¿Todo lo que había pasado con Vita fue planeado desde el principio? Imposible. Cuidar de esa niña fue como limpiar su podrido corazón. Que Fate hablara así de los sentimientos de aquella niña… -Fate-chan…- Nanoha ya no tenía el tubo, solo le quedaba esa pequeña pistola y si usaba sus balas sería el fin en caso de no lograr dar un disparo certero.

-¿Qué tal esto? Dejamos que la niña viva a cambio de ti.

-¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto?- preguntó levantando sus puños hasta la cara y lista para atacar.

-Ah, nada en especial, solo me desagradas, mucho, demasiado, eres insoportable. Lo que realmente odio es este sistema. Si tienes la oportunidad de arreglar algo que está mal, y esa oportunidad se te da en bandeja de plata, ¿no crees que sería estúpido no aceptarlo?

-¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?

-Eso ya no importa ahora, de cualquier forma morirás- Fate le guiñó y volvió a atacar con su daga y golpes y patadas que Nanoha esquivaba y detenía.

…

"Es imposible que pueda ganarle así, apenas puedo seguir moviéndome" Nanoha sintió el filo de la daga rozar su costado una vez más.

-¿Nanoha?- aquella inconfundible voz resonó dentro de la bodega. Nanoha se sintió aterrada y eso Fate lo notó.

-Aaa~h, dime, Nanoha, ¿qué se siente?- Preguntó Fate antes de saltar sobre unas cajas de madera y buscar a la pequeña Wolkenritter.

No tardó mucho, ambas escucharon un grito aterrado, cerca del lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Hayate.

-¡Vita-chan!- Nanoha corrió lo más rápido que pudo, a lo lejos vio a la niña arrodillara frente al cuerpo de Hayate, estaba llorando.

Fate arrojó su daga hacia la pequeña que seguía tirada en el piso. Usando lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y su voluntad, Nanoha se interpuso entre la daga y Vita, a quien abrazó con una mano mientras con la otra empuñaba su pistola y disparaba sus dos últimas balas a la rubia.

La sangre salió de ambos cuerpos. La bala golpeó el pecho de Fate llegando al corazón, mientras la daga, se enterró en el costado izquierdo de Nanoha debajo del brazo que sostenía la pistola.

Fate miraba con desprecio a Nanoha. Después de eso cayó sobre sus rodillas y se precipitó por las cajas de madera.

-Lo siento… Vita-chan- Nanoha seguía con su brazo extendido y la pistola todavía apuntando a un lugar donde ya no había nadie. Lentamente flexionó su codo sin bajar el brazo. Volteó a ver a la pequeña que lloraba sin entender qué pasaba – Nyahaha… ugh… – hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-… ¿Nanoha…? – Vita sintió cómo la mano que un momento atrás la estaba abrazando protectora ahora le limpiaba las lágrimas. Vio cómo la cobriza se inclinaba un poco hacia ella y recargaba su frente contra la de la menor.

"Incluso si fue planeado…" Nanoha veía borroso, su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado -También te quiero- le dijo la cobriza con lo último que le quedaba de aliento y después se desplomó en los pequeños y débiles brazos de la niña.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha! ¡No! ¡Despierta! ¡Nanoha! - Vita empezó a gritar ese nombre -¡AYUDA!- Pero ya nadie estaba ahí.

Continuará...

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

¿Dónde está la miel? TT-TT

**Un pequeño cambio de tema. **

_Confieso que realmente lloré en los últimos minutos del cap final de Symphogear, Ugh… y creo que volveré a llorar si vuelvo a ver ese capítulo TT-TT Mikuuuuu (es que desde la primer temporada Q.Q) y esa declaración de amor de Hibiki, wow, estará un buen rato como mi #1 en mi top 3 de declaraciones memorables. Lástima que nunca veremos la oficialización que deseábamos desde el principio. U.U y por eso están los fics u.u _

_Y por fin: cuando te llaman matadioses y tu esposa es la diosa definitiva (ya sé que no, pero por un momento fue como una diosa XD) matagears._

_T-T ¿Por qué tiene que terminar? _

_Por otra parte, ugh… Que también haya terminado YagaKimi TT-TT ese fue un mes difícil. _

**Regresando al fic :v**

**nadaoriginal: **No lo malinterpretaste, estaba claro, no tanto DX

**KatitoHTT:** D: No sabía que leías este fic D: pero genial owo/ y gracias por comentar.

Próximo capítulo…

El desenlace e.e de muchas cosas.

**Autor del mal. **

**O_O/**


	8. Chapter 8

MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Mi deber de protegerte

VIII) Leche y galletas

Siente frío, su cuerpo pesa, la luz le molesta. Poco a poco abre los ojos y lo primero que escucha es el sonido de una máquina, después escucha su propia respiración, con la vista todavía borrosa puede notar algo cubriendo su boca y su nariz, ese lugar se ve blanco. Hay una gran ventana a su derecha y si pone más atención puede escuchar algunas aves.

-Por fin despierta- una voz masculina y suave se escucha al lado suyo.

Ella intenta girar la cabeza rápidamente pero no puede.

-Ah, por favor, no haga movimientos bruscos- el hombre se acerca y con cuidado le ayuda a acomodarse. Por fin lo ve, al instante la imagen de cierta rubia le viene a la cabeza y el hombre nota esa expresión asustada y enojada en la joven – Soy Yuuno Scrya, su médico- retrocede un par de pasos después de ver que ella se tranquiliza un poco.

Ella intenta hablar pero siente su boca seca y su cuerpo definitivamente muy cansado.

Durante la siguiente hora, el personal médico se encarga de ella y una vez lista y de nuevo en su cama, él procede a explicarle todo lo ocurrido, al menos la parte de la historia que él conoce.

Nanoha ha estado casi siete meses en coma, de ahí que su cuerpo esté tan débil. De no ser porque aquella niña y aquel hombre la llevaron al hospital, ahora no estaría viva. Todos los días aquella niña la va a visitar, motivo por el que está aquella silla y hay libros de todo tipo en esa pequeña mesa al lado, además de las flores que eventualmente la niña empezó a llevar desde que le dieron permiso.

Actualmente y por motivos de seguridad Nanoha está en el hospital de un lugar rural, anteriormente estaba en un hospital en la ciudad, pero a exigencia de la niña y a petición del joven que a veces la acompaña, la cobriza fue trasladada lo más pronto posible.

Nanoha apenas recuerda lo que pasó, escuchar que Vita la va a visitar todos los días la tranquiliza, al menos sabe que la niña está bien. Ahora mismo le gustaría verla, pero puede esperar, el médico Scrya le dijo que la niña la visita todos los días a la misma hora. Y mientras espera se pregunta ¿Quién sería el hombre que ayudó a Vita a llevarla al hospital? ¿En dónde están ahora si no es la ciudad?

…

Por fin llega la hora que el médico le dijo, y efectivamente, la puerta se abre dejando ver a la pequeña.

-Nanoha, ya regresé- Vita entra con una flor y su mochila. Cierra la puerta con cuidado, como si no quisiera hacer ruido. Ya sabe que nadie le va a responder, porque así ha sido desde aquel día. Pero se aferra a creer que un día Nanoha despertará y le dirá "bienvenida". Por ahora debe seguir siendo paciente y esperar a que Nanoha despierte. Seguirá siendo paciente. Lo que más desea es que Nanoha despierte.

-Bienvenida, Vita-chan- escucha una voz apenas audible, pero claramente reconocible. Su cuerpo se congela por un momento mirando la manija de la puerta. Su boca tiembla, y sus ojos expresan la sorpresa, quiere voltear y al mismo tiempo no, ¿qué tal si escuchó mal?, ¿qué tal si es solo otra broma de su imaginación? -¿Vita-chan?

-N… ¿Nanoha?- la niña por fin voltea, y ahí está, la persona que le salvó la vida a costa de la suya misma. Ahí está, sonriéndole levemente. ¿Cuánto había extrañado mirar aquellos gentiles ojos azul marino? ¿Cuánto había extrañado…? –Nanoha… - suelta la flor, tira su mochila, corre hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama y recarga sus manos en las sábanas. No sabe qué decir, solo puede llorar, quiere abrazarla pero conociéndose tal vez sería muy brusca, solo puede verla y seguir llorando feliz de que Nanoha por fin haya abierto los ojos.

-Hola- Nanoha, con mucho esfuerzo, mueve su mano para alcanzar a agarrar una de las manos de Vita, solo ver a la niña llorando le provoca llorar también –Nyahaha… Ya está bien, Vita-chan.

Vita se deja caer en sus rodillas y con sus dos manos se aferra a aquella otra que la sujeta débilmente. Como la niña que es, se deja llevar por el llanto.

Afuera de aquel cuarto, están el médico y Zafira. El joven sonríe y cubre su llanto con el brazo, le agradece al médico. Han sido siete meses difíciles para los dos únicos sobrevivientes de la familia. Han sido demasiados asuntos y problemas que enfrentar y resolver, Vita sigue siendo muy pequeña, Zafira se ha hecho cargo de todo lo posible, hay muchas cosas que incluso él no puede manejar del todo pero tienen a alguien que les ayudará en todo lo posible. El jefe de Nanoha era la mano derecha del emperador y quien manejaba todo lo referente a los asuntos del gobierno. Incluso él desconocía de los planes de Fate. Así de sorprendente había sido esa joven agente. Por ahora él se encarga de lo que Zafira no sepa, y actualmente instruye a Vita cada día de la semana. Con la situación actual es necesario que la niña aprenda todo lo más pronto posible, incluso más que antes. Zafira entiende lo que eso significa.

Meses atrás Vita recibió una plática de todo lo que eso implicaba. Aquel día la niña lloró mucho, en silencio, abrazando a su primo. En resumen, su amor por Nanoha no podría ser. No se iba a encaprichar por hacerlo realidad sí o sí, la niña entendía la posición en la que se encontraba. Solo quería asegurarse de que todo estaría bien. Nada más, solo un rato más, quería asegurarse de que Nanoha estaría bien. Se lo debía. Y después de eso… Haría lo que debía hacer como heredera. Lo haría por todo lo que vivió.

…

Adentro de la habitación Vita le cuenta muchas cosas a Nanoha y esta sonríe en su cama ligeramente inclinada. La niña está sentada al lado.

Zafira entra al cuarto y saluda a la paciente. Le cuenta pequeñas anécdotas de Vita y su vida en esa zona rural. La niña parece relajarse mucho en ese lugar.

…

…

En las semanas y los meses siguientes, Vita sigue visitando a Nanoha, poco a poco la cobriza va recuperando energía.

-Nanoha, Nanoha, hoy te traje galletas, son una nueva receta- la niña saca de su mochila un recipiente con galletas de diferentes formas – el doctor me dijo que podemos comerlas juntas, jeje- coloca el recipiente sobre las piernas de Nanoha mientras saca otro recipiente y dos vasos que coloca en la mesita.

-Nyahaha, ¿y qué hay en ese otro contenedor?- Nanoha, puede percibir el olor suave de las galletas, normalmente no le parecerían muy apetecibles, pero… No espera más y agarra una para probarla.

-¡Ah! Espera, aquí hay leche. ¡Oye! No empieces sin mí- Vita se queja sirviendo dos vasos con leche.

Nanoha vuelve a reír y cubre su boca.

-Bueno, como sea – Vita relaja su expresión y le da un vaso a Nanoha, le dice que mantenga su vaso un poco en alto. Ahora la pelirroja agarra el otro vaso – Yyyy ¡Salud!- acerca su vaso al de Nanoha.

-¿Eeeh? Nyahaha- Nanoha se ve muy contenta -¡Salud!

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nanoha.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh? ¿Lo olvidaste?

-N… ¿No? Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños?

-Jeje… Tengo mis contactos – la niña infla el pecho orgullosa.

-Nyahahahahahaha, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- Nanoha por un momento se deja llevar, coloca su vaso y las galletas en la mesita, hace lo mismo con el vaso de Vita y después y sin previo aviso, la jala para poder abrazarla –Gracias, Vita-chan.

Ninguna dice algo más durante un buen rato. En la mente de Nanoha resuenan las palabras de Fate "si lo piensas es incluso enfermizo que la quieras en serio", y esto hace que abrace a Vita un poco más fuerte. Lo que siente por la niña no es algo enfermizo, porque es algo genuino, positivo, y ella sabe lo que hace. No va a negar sus sentimientos, y eso no significaba que hará algo imprudente, entiende lo que sus sentimientos y los de esa niña significan y no va a ensuciar lo único que desea proteger. Es capaz de esperarla toda la vida, tal como está segura que Vita debe sentirse también.

Ninguna se quiere alejar. Vita sabe que esos momentos con Nanoha terminarán pronto. También sabe que no puede obligar a Nanoha a hacer algo que no quiera. Vita se aferra a ese abrazo y disfruta de aquel calor que tanto ha extrañado. Por un momento será egoísta e imaginará que en cuanto Nanoha salga de ahí la invitará a caminar por las calles de ese poblado. La invitará a ir a comer golosinas en la casa de una anciana que le ha estado enseñando a hacer conservas. La invitará a pescar con ella y Zafira en el río que está cerca del hospital. Un día preparará un pastel de cumpleaños hecho totalmente por ella, se asegurará de pedirle a la anciana de las golosinas que le enseñe. Otro día le enseñará a Nanoha lo mucho que ha mejorado con sus cursos avanzados y le hablará del establecimiento que desea abrir y que está usando como proyecto a pequeña escala para poner a prueba todo lo que ha aprendido. Un día invitará a Nanoha a… Ya fue suficiente. Vita se resiste a llorar. No lo hará frente a Nanoha.

-Dime, Vita-chan, ¿has hecho amigos aquí?-

-Ah, sí.

Por fin se separan.

-Son muy ruidosos pero divertidos. Me enseñaron a atrapar cigarras en el verano, jajaja, también a saltar desde una roca al río. Ah, hay un río cerca del hospital. Ya sé, cuando salgas de aquí vayamos con Zafira.

Nanoha escucha atenta a la niña. "Cuando salgas de aquí", Nanoha no se había dado cuenta hasta poco después. Vita se enteró incluso más tarde. Resultaba que durante el enfrentamiento contra Fate, no había sido solo la daga en su costado, había otros artefactos más delgados y filosos enterrados en su espalda y algunas partes de sus extremidades, uno de esos pequeños instrumentos alcanzó a lesionarle la médula cuando se desplomó después de asesinar a Fate. Actualmente Nanoha no puede caminar. Pronto Se realizará una operación pero incluso si funciona e inicia su rehabilitación, le han dicho que tiene posibilidades de poder volver a caminar pero que ya no podrá trabajar en lo mismo porque una de sus piernas definitivamente no funcionará igual.

…

…

…

Han pasado casi dos años después de que Nanoha despertó. Nanoha por fin termina su rehabilitación, sale del hospital caminando con un bastón. Este día fue el último de su visita. Vita, de casi trece años la acompaña mientras Zafira les espera afuera.

-Ahora tenemos que ir al río- Vita agarra su mano libre y le señala la dirección donde se encuentra aquel río.

-Nyahaha, de acuerdo- Nanoha se deja guiar. Los tres van a paso lento, disfrutando del fresco aire de aquel lugar, disfrutando de la calma. Cada uno sabe lo que sucederá a partir de ahora.

Zafira ha estado platicando con Nanoha respecto al asunto de la familia Wolkenritter. En cuanto Nanoha se sintió lista para hablar de lo que ocurrió con Fate, solo Zafira y el jefe de la cobriza estuvieron reunidos con ella. Les informó de los nombres que Fate le dio de los traidores dentro de la organización. También se realizó una investigación de los motivos de Fate. También pidió saber qué sería de Vita de ahora en adelante.

Casi todos los traidores fueron cazados.

Fate había llegado a la organización a los cinco años, ella era una hija no reconocida del padre del emperador, es decir, era media hermana del padre de Vita. Se enteró de su ascendencia y decidió "recuperar" lo que le pertenecía, el título de gobernante. No era venganza, era poder. Su obsesión con Nanoha empezó cuando Nanoha empezó a recibir tareas que intervenían con los planes de Fate. Así decidió mover sus piezas y colocar a Nanoha en un lugar donde la pudiera tener vigilada u ocupada 24/7 y de paso ver al "demonio blanco" humanizarse, eso siempre le causó curiosidad.

Finalmente… Vita, ya próxima a cumplir trece años, tomará su posición como gobernante en cuanto cumpla dieciséis. Demasiado joven, incluso Vita lo admite, pero no pueden esperar tanto. Zafira, siendo la otra parte que conforma a la familia imperial, será la mano derecha de la niña junto al jefe de Nanoha, que seguirá sirviendo a la familia imperial mientras dirige la organización de servicio secreto.

Nanoha ha recibido una pensión de por vida como agradecimiento por haber protegido y salvado a la hija del emperador. Les costó mucho trabajo convencerla. Sabe que ya no puede seguir trabajando para ellos. Entiende que ya no hay algo que les una. Ella sabe, gracias a Zafira, que lo que creyó que podría ser con Vita ya no será. ¿Por qué creyó que podría ser?

Aquella tarde la pasan en el río, disfrutando de la calma, disfrutando del último día.

…

…

Son las siete treinta de la mañana, Nanoha cierra la puerta de su casa. Hoy, igual que los demás días, sale a caminar para regresar a casa a las nueve, con el bastón no es que pueda trotar pero disfrutar el paisaje es su nueva diversión. Saluda a las personas que pasan cerca de ella, jóvenes trotando y adultos caminando, algunos con sus mascotas. Acostumbrarse a su nueva vida ha sido un poco difícil. Esta vez no está fingiendo, no está haciendo ningún trabajo encubierto, esta vez sí puede tomarle cariño a cada momento vivido y a cada persona que conoce. Le gusta el olor del mar que hay en ese lugar costero.

De vez en cuando muestra sus dotes de agilidad cuando se topa con algún ladrón que intenta aprovecharse de su condición. En casa ha aprendido a usar su bastón como arma de combate, simplemente hay cosas que no se dejan, y entrenar es una de esas que jamás perderá.

Hoy, sin embargo, tiene sus sentidos muy alerta. Un vehículo negro la ha estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato, no solo eso, algunos hombres y mujeres disfrazados de gente caminando o trotando la han estado observando. Nanoha se pregunta si ha hecho algo problemático sin darse cuenta. Quién sabe, tal vez se metió con el subordinado de algún grupo yakuza, o tal vez alguno de los sobrevivientes a la limpieza de la organización ahora busca deshacerse de ella, eso podría pasar.

Y no es la primera vez, de unos días a la fecha la cantidad de vigilancia sobre ella ha aumentado hasta llegar a la situación actual. Bueno, pues ya está, por fin llegó al mirador de aquel lugar. Y con ella esas personas.

Nanoha suspira pesadamente, percibe una mano a punto de tocar su hombro y en seguida la agarra para mandar a volar a la persona. Esto provoca una reacción en cadena por parte de los demás encubiertos que la empiezan a atacar. Resulta que ese bastón es más letal de lo de uno podría imaginar. Todos están en el piso y ella respira muy agitada todavía de pie.

No lo va a negar, su condición jamás será la misma, su resistencia mucho menos.

Alguien abre la puerta del auto negro que les ha seguido y se escuchan unos aplausos –nada mal, Takamachi, digno de nuestra As de Ases.

-Ah… - Nanoha se siente desubicada - ¿Jefe? Digo… -se queda meditando cómo llamarle.

-Ajaja, por ser tú puedo permitirte que me llames por mi nombre.

-Entonces… ¿Zest-san?- se aventura a preguntar.

-Hm, me parece bien- el hombre camina junto a ella y disfruta del paisaje de aquel mirador – es una vista hermosa desde aquí.

-A… nyahaha…

Detrás de ellos el personal encubierto ya empieza a levantarse del piso, todos adoloridos.

-Dime Takamachi, tenemos una vacante en instructores de combate. ¿Te interesa?

-¿Eeeh? ¿Instructores de combate? Nyahaha, ¿así que esto era un examen?

-Mhm, sí, podrías verlo así, en realidad es mi pequeño obsequio de bienvenida.

-Pero señor… um… gracias, lo agradezco, en serio, pero… no planeo volver.

-¿Qué tal esta otra oferta? Si aceptas ser nuestra instructora de combate también serás la guardaespaldas personal de la futura emperatriz y serás quien dirija a todo el personal a cargo de su seguridad.

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Que quiero que regreses!- del auto sale una joven Vita de quince años sonrojada y hecha una furia.

Del otro lado del auto sale Zafira ya siendo todo un adulto.

-¿Vita… chan?- Nanoha incrédula se cubre la boca.

-Así están las cosas, Takamachi.

-E… ¿Eh?- Nanoha no sabe a quién ver para que responda a todas las preguntas que surgen una tras otra en su cabeza. Deja de pensar cuando siente a la joven pelirroja abrazándola –Vita…chan.

-Nanoha, Nanoha, vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad?- la joven le habla emocionada.

Nanoha quiere decir que sí "Pero…" voltea a ver a Zafira quien mueve la cabeza afirmativo "Pero…", voltea a ver a su antiguo jefe que también mueve la cabeza afirmativo "Pero…" vuelve a ver a Vita que ahora mismo agarra su mano "Pero…"

-Pero…- Nanoha está apunto de hablar.

-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte, me haré cargo de mis responsabilidades y Zafira se hará cargo conmigo. Si es por lo de tener herederos no te preocupes, Zafira se encargará de eso – desde su lugar el mencionado se sonroja y desvía la mirada – si es por mi seguridad tendrás todo el personal que solicites, solo… por favor, quédate conmigo.

-Estos asuntos no son fáciles de manejar, pero esta jovencita ha superado mis expectativas en todos los ámbitos, tiene mucho potencial, no cabe duda que es como su padre –Zest cruza los brazos y sonríe confiado.

-Le aseguro – ahora habla Zafira acercándose al par – nada me tranquilizaría más que saber que usted está cerca de ella – el hombre acaricia la cabeza de la joven que se sonríe contenta. Nanoha mira la escena con un toque de alegría y todavía esa duda.

-Nanoha, está bien, yo estaré bien porque, ¿sabes? Cuando estoy contigo y cuando pienso en ti me siento invencible.

Vita empieza a jalar la mano de Nanoha obligando a la cobriza a caminar rumbo al auto. Zafira y Zest suspiran resignados en que esa parte de Vita jamás cambiará. Desde niña e incluso ahora, la joven se porta así solo con Nanoha.

…

…

Nanoha arregla su ropa para el primer día de entrenamiento de los candidatos a formar parte del equipo de seguridad que estará bajo su mando. Sus ropas de entrenamiento no combinan para nada con ese bastón que siempre carga. No por eso será cosa fácil para los candidatos.

Alguien toca la puerta para después entrar –Nanoha-san – es Zafira también en ropa de entrenamiento.

Por petición de él mismo y sugerencia de Zest, Zafira tomará todo el curso de la instructora de combate.

-Ah, ¿ya es hora? Nyahaha, bien, entonces vayamos con los demás.

-Claro.

-¿Cómo los viste?

-Tal vez dos o tres valgan la pena.

-Nyahaha.

…

Al final del día sólo han sido seleccionados tres. Después de eso Nanoha y Zafira se arreglan para regresar a casa, a la mansión Wolkenritter.

Al llegar, el personal les saluda y una sirvienta y un mayordomo entregan los informes del día a cada uno. Vita sigue en la sala de reuniones con más adultos de diferentes ramas laborales, Zest está con ella revisando documentos de proyectos, decretos y acciones del mercado.

El moreno entra a la sala seguido de la cobriza, Vita les saluda cortésmente e invita a Zafira a tomar asiento en su lugar correspondiente mientras Nanoha se coloca un par de pasos detrás de la pelirroja, a la izquierda. Del lado derecho de Vita está Zest y de ese mismo lado derecho está Zafira.

Eso de que tengan que terminar todo el papeleo y las formalidades antes de anunciarla como la nueva dirigente es mucho trabajo. Vita está ocupada todos los días desde muy temprano hasta muy noche. Nanoha sonríe viendo a la jovencita dando lo mejor de sí.

…

En la noche apenas pueden cenar juntas, es de los momentos que más disfruta Vita. Para dormir Nanoha comparte la misma habitación que la chica, solo que, a diferencia de cuando era una niña, ahora Vita se niega a compartir una cama con la mayor. Claro que todavía le gusta escuchar historias de Nanoha.

-Buenas noches, Nanoha.

-Descansa, Vita-chan.

Nanoha a veces recuerda la plática que tuvo con Zafira y Zest. La investigación de Fate fue cierta, no inventó nada de lo que dijo aquel día. Solo que Hayate jamás se enteró de toda la verdad.

Shamal y Signum efectivamente mandaron asesinar al padre de Hayate, había sido la madre de Hayate quien les pidió ayuda en secreto, después de todo era la hermana menor. Resultaba que el padre de Hayate quería atentar contra la pequeña heredera. Lo que fue sorprendente era que el mismo día en que el padre de Vita murió protegiendo a su hija y su sobrina, los padres de Hayate también lo hicieron.

El asesinato de los padres de Zafira… Él era muy pequeño cuando escuchó a su propio padre decir que era necesario deshacerse de la heredera para que su hijo subiera al trono en seguida. Zafira se lo contó al padre de Vita y le pidió ayuda para detener a su propio padre, por desgracia la única manera de evitarlo era deshaciéndose del traidor. El día que sus padres viajaron en avión, fue Zafira quien escondió una bomba en el equipaje familiar. Su plan era que sus padres y él explotarían en el cielo. Lo que no previó era que en el último momento sus tías Shamal y Signum llegarían por él y lo sacarían de ahí antes de que el avión hubiera despegado. Tiempo después se enteró de que fue su madre quien les pidió sacar al niño de ahí.

Viendo el trato actual entre los dos únicos miembros de la familia, nadie podría creer lo que tuvieron que pasar solo por haber nacido bajo ese apellido.

…

…

-Vita-chan.

-Mmm…

-Despierta

-N… ¿Nanoha?- la jovencita despierta y se sienta en la cama. Frente a ella Nanoha le sonríe muy contenta -¿Qué haces…? Apenas son las cinco de la mañana – dice somnolienta viendo el reloj de pared.

-Nyahaha, sí pero hoy es un día especial así que… ¡Vamos, levántate! - Nanoha se pone de pie, con una mano agarra su bastón y con la otra agarra una mano de Vita.

La menor se deja guiar, se talla los ojos mientras siente que es llevada al balcón de su habitación. Ya afuera encuentra unos cojines acomodados sobre una gran manta. Alrededor hay unos candelabros y en el centro de la manta hay una charola con galletas y leche.

Vita se sonroja al instante, y así también pierde el sueño. Voltea a ver a la mayor como preguntando y sin saber qué preguntar.

-Nyahaha, feliz décimo sexto cumpleaños Vita-chan – Nanoha no ha soltado su mano, en realidad le da un ligero apretón y después la abraza.

-A… a… g-gracias, e… yo… - Vita siente cómo sus lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas – um… - no sabe qué decir. Todos los años que pasó sin poder estar con ella fueron de alguna manera solitarios, pero esta vez está ahí con ella. Vita se aferra con fuerza a aquel abrazo.

-Vita-chan, a partir de hoy celebraremos cada cumpleaños, juntas- Nanoha acaricia la espalda de la menor mientras esta sigue llorando en silencio y afirma con la cabeza.

…

Después de llorar un buen rato, Vita toma asiento sobre la gran manta y ayuda a Nanoha a sentarse al lado suyo. Pronto empezará a asomar el sol y esa vista desde el balcón siempre fue hermosa. Ambas comen galletas y beben un poco de leche entre anécdotas y risas. A veces Vita ofrece una mordida a Nanoha, a veces agarra la mano de Nanoha y da una mordida a la galleta en su mano. Vita está muy contenta, esas galletas son las primeras que hizo para Nanoha cuando era niña, saben exactamente igual.

Mientras esperan el amanecer Vita le cuenta que cuando pueda la llevará a conocer un lugar que ella misma planeó y organizó. Sabe que a Nanoha le gustará. El sol por fin empieza a asomar, y Nanoha la vuelve a felicitar, esta vez incluye un beso en la mejilla de la menor que toma a la pelirroja desprevenida y le provoca ponerse totalmente colorada.

-Nyahaha, Vita-chan, nunca te había visto así- Nanoha ahora mismo puede asegurar que jamás creyó poder experimentar algo así y sin embargo ahí está, sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido y sin embargo sentirse tan relajada, solo por tener a esa pequeña al lado suyo.

Si fuera en su infancia, Vita estaría súper emocionada y le diría a Nanoha que quiere otro beso, después de todo, antes Nanoha no habría hecho eso ni aunque Vita se lo exigiera. Antes Vita le diría a Nanoha una y otra vez que la quiere. Antes Vita habría querido ir con Nanoha a comer un helado solo ellas dos, pero esta vez no es solo eso. Sus sentimientos en todo este tiempo no han hecho más que crecer al igual que ella.

Vita traga con dificultad, está a punto de hacer algo que ha querido hacer desde que Nanoha regresó con ellos.

El cielo ya es más claro, las aves ya se empiezan a escuchar – Um… Nanoha.

-¿Sí, Vita-chan?-la cobriza abre los ojos sumamente sorprendida y ahora ella misma está roja como tomate. Vita la ha agarrado por sorpresa empujándola contra los cojines, si no fuera por eso ahora mismo ambas estarían quejándose de dolor, pero no es eso lo que la sorprende. Es esa sensación de sentir aquellos labios haciendo contactos con los suyos. Sobre ella está la jovencita de dieciséis años dándole el que puede ser considerado para ambas partes "su primer beso". Tímido, inexperto y con un ligero sabor a galletas.

Vita se separa, sigue roja hasta las orejas y tiene el ceño fruncido, poco a poco su expresión se relaja para pasar a una sonrisa como aquellas que le dedicaba cuando era niña.

-Te quiero- Vita dice esas palabras seguido de aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Nyahaha – Nanoha cubre su risita, ella sabe que su cara debe estar igual de sonrojada que la de Vita, y eso le hace sentir feliz - también te quiero, Vita-chan- no puede creer que esté diciendo eso con toda la calma del mundo, pero así es. En ese momento se siente en paz. Extiende sus brazos hacia arriba para envolver a la menor en un abrazo bajo el claro cielo del amanecer.

…

…

…

-Yyyyy… por fin es el día -Zafira entra a un cuarto lleno de sirvientas.

-¿En serio tengo que vestirme así? – Vita.

-Es parte de la tradición – Zest.

-Me desharé de esa tradición – Vita.

-Para eso requieres todos los votos de la familia – Zest.

-Zafira… - Vita.

-Csss, heh, tienes mi voto – Zafira.

-¿Ve? No fue difícil – Vita.

Dentro de aquel cuarto están Preparando a Vita para la ceremonia. Lleva dentro más de dos horas y el evento está cerca de comenzar. En el lugar donde se realiza dicho evento están solo las personas que deben estar además de todo el equipo de seguridad que la cobriza dirige.

La puerta se abre y Nanoha hace una reverencia a su soberana.

A partir de ese día Vita Wolkenritter será oficialmente la gobernante de esa nación. Junto a ella están su familia y su escolta personal.

Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para poder llegar a este día. Y por cada vida que se fue quedando en el camino, Vita seguirá avanzando con la cara en alto, enfrentando cuanta adversidad se cruce en su camino. No está sola, y nunca se volverá a sentir así.

-¿Nerviosa?- Nanoha se acerca a ella y camina a la par de la menor. La cobriza viste su traje de escolta y un bastón que hace juego con su ropa, porque es una ocasión especial.

-Nah, ya te lo había dicho antes, cuando estoy contigo me siento invencible así que ahora mismo soy invencible porque estás aquí – Vita le sonríe presumida.

Nanoha cubre su risita al igual que Zafira que alcanzó a escuchar las cursilerías de su pequeña prima. El moreno sospecha que ser cursi viene de familia.

-Como usted diga, mi emperatriz.

Mi deber de protegerte

Fin.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

TTATT por fin. Felicidad cuánto te tardaste.

**nadaoriginal: **Que bien porque Fate tiene mucho porte cuando la ponen malvada.

Ahora viene el extra.

**Autor del mal. **

**O_O/**


	9. Extra

MSLN y sus personajes no me pertenecen :'v

Mi deber de protegerte

Extra: Siete años después

-Estrella cuatro, um… aquí estrella 3, este… ya encontré a Vita-sama.

[Ya era hora, ¿dónde está? Cuando la capitana se entere…] se escuchó un pesado suspiro.

-Eh… jejeje… je… está en el cuarto de visitas otra vez.

[Pero pensé que ese lugar estaba cerrado con llave]

-Um… Será mejor que vengas- una joven de corto cabello azul violáceo y ojos color ámbar vestía el traje de guardaespaldas.

…

-¡Subaru!

-Tea

En el pasillo se veía a una joven pelinaranja que llegaba un poco agitada.

Subaru le pidió que mantuviera silencio, después de esa petición abrió lentamente la puerta.

Al entrar a la habitación, la pelinaranja se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas regañándose mentalmente por haberse preocupado tanto. Detrás de ella la pelivioleta sonreía nerviosa.

-Capitana…

En uno de los sofás de la habitación estaba Nanoha sentada, al lado suyo estaba su bastón y en una mesita estaba su comunicador. En su regazo descansaba la cabeza de la pelirroja que estaba recostada a lo largo de aquel sofá y se abrazaba ligeramente a la cintura de la cobriza.

Ambas mujeres dormían en silencio.

-Nee, dejemos que duerman un rato más – Subaru le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y cerraron con cuidado de no despertarlas.

-En serio, con estos sustos que nos da la capitana…- Tea se sobaba el puente nasal.

-Jajaja.

-Como sea, su siguiente reunión es en dos horas así que… les daremos veinte minutos más- la pelinaranja ajustó una alarma en su reloj de bolsillo.

-Entendido, iré a pedir que preparen algunos alimentos para cuando despierten – Subaru ya iba avanzando por el pasillo.

-Gracias- Tea se quedó haciendo guardia hasta que su compañera regresó, ambas se quedaron haciendo guardia hasta que la alarma tuviera que sonar.

…

-Nyahaha, disculpen por eso, y gracias, Vita-chan estaba realmente cansada.

Ya habían pasado los veinte minutos y un poco más, Nanoha ya había terminado de comer, ahora acomodaba su comunicador en la oreja.

-Ey, que las estoy escuchando- Vita comía un poco de los alimentos que las sirvientas habían llevado a la habitación.

-L-lo siento, pero tiene… tiene una reunión importante y… - Subaru se sintió intimidada por la mirada siempre seria de su gobernante.

-Está bien, que Nanoha baje la guardia para poder tomar un pequeño descanso significa que confía ciegamente en ustedes dos, así que si ella así lo decide, yo estoy bien con eso – la mujer pelirroja sonrió con ese aire de serenidad y excesiva confianza.

Habiendo terminado sus alimentos, Vita se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación acompañada de aquel personal de seguridad.

-Ah, Vita-chan, espera.

-¿M?

Nanoha se acercó a la menor – Olvidas tu broche – sacó del bolsillo de su saco un pequeño broche amarillo que Vita solía poner en su cabello y lo acomodó en el lugar de siempre.

-Ah, gracias – esta le sonrió contenta.

Para que Nanoha pudiera acomodar ese accesorio Vita solía inclinar un poco la cabeza. Desde que Vita alcanzó su máxima estatura, rebasando a la cobriza, el inclinar la cabeza se había vuelto lo habitual, a comparación de cuando era menor, que siempre la miraba hacia arriba.

Las dos jóvenes que seguían ahí miraban la escena entre sonrojadas y con una sensación de calma.

-¡Ah! ¡Rayos! Capitana, vamos tarde por tres minutos- Tea volvió a avanzar a la salida.

-Nyahaha, bien, ya lo dijo Teana, ahora sí tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Subaru?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarnos? Esta vez fue mucho más rápido que la vez anterior – Vita era escoltada a las afueras de la mansión.

-Ah, Tea se memorizó los lugares de la mansión que usted suele frecuentar y Nanoha-san una vez mencionó que esta habitación era especial, jejeje, así que se me ocurrió venir a buscar – Subaru se rascaba la nuca y se sonreía contenta.

Nanoha se veía ligeramente sonrojada, Vita estaba roja hasta las orejas, Teana se daba un facepalm.

-¿E-eh? ¿Dije algo extraño?

-Nyahaha, esa era la habitación que yo usaba cuando empecé a trabajar en la mansión – Nanoha respondió todavía un poco sonrojada.

-Aaaaah, ahora tiene sentido- Subaru chocó su puño contra la palma de la mano como si hubiera resuelto un acertijo. Al instante se sonrojó igual que Vita y esta al instante la fulminó con la mirada – ¡Pe-pero no he dicho nada!

-Subaru… - Teana descubrió su cara, ella también estaba sonrojada.

-Nyahaha

…

…

…

Dos años atrás.

Ocurrió una mañana que debía ir a despertar a su capitana. Teana Lanster llegó unos minutos antes de la hora indicada. A esa joven le importaba mucho la puntualidad. Se dio la hora indicada y tocó la puerta anunciando que ya era hora. No hubo respuesta. Lo volvió a intentar obteniendo el mismo resultado. Ya eran siete minutos después de la hora acordada. Si seguía así llegarían tarde.

-Um… Capitana, me disculpo por mi rudeza- la joven pelinaranja abrió la puerta de aquella habitación y su cara se tornó totalmente roja. Tuvo que tapar su boca para no dejar escapar el grito que dio.

En la cama de la capitana efectivamente estaba Nanoha, pero no estaba sola.

Teana, al igual que todo el personal de la mansión, tenía conocimiento de la relación entre Nanoha y Vita, pero era solo eso, porque con el trato que se mostraban ante los demás, uno podría creer que era mera amistad o confianza entre empleado y empleador…

Pero lo que estaba viendo definitivamente no era amistad o confianza empleado-empleador.

Resultaba que en la cama Nanoha dormía profundamente, se abrazaba a la cintura de Vita, quien, dicho sea de paso, abrazaba protectoramente a Nanoha. La larga cabellera roja se extendía sobre la almohada al igual que aquella larga cabellera cobriza. Una manta cubría a ambas mujeres y por lo poco que se podía notar al ver los hombros ligeramente descubiertos de Vita… no tenían ropa puesta. Teana buscó algún indicio de su conjetura y lo encontró en el suelo. Estaban regadas las prendas alrededor de la cama.

Vita se movió atrayendo un poco más a Nanoha hacia su pecho y la mayor en respuesta se abrazó al torso de esta sonriendo ante el contacto de aquella tranquila respiración.

Teana sintió que se le salía el corazón. En su mente suplicaba que aquellas dos no abrieran los ojos aún. Así, lentamente salió de aquel lugar y cerró en silencio.

…

Después de aquel incidente, Teana se planteó investigar los lugares que Vita solía frecuentar dentro de la mansión y así descubrió que eran mayormente donde podía estar a solas con Nanoha.

Esa información era mucho para ella pero resultaba que también era bastante útil. Justo como lo sospechó, ahora podrían encontrar a Vita mucho más rápido cada que esta desaparecía. Y es que con el sinfín de actividades que a veces saturaban el día a día de Vita, la monarca a veces quería descansar unos minutos y ya, pero a veces se escondía tan bien que al final era Nanoha la única que lograba encontrarla.

Por los mismos asuntos de seguridad, tuvo que instruir a su compañera de trabajo, Subaru y explicarle de la lista de lugares. Y sí que rindió frutos su investigación, el día de hoy volvía a ser prueba de ello.

Extra

Fin

**x-x-x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**KatitoHTT:** Gracias owo/ cap extra entregado.

**nadaoriginal:** Gracias owo/ en realidad sí quiero ponerle más extras, porque hay detalles que se prestan para sacar unos más.

De este fic:

Les contaré aquí, (porque el extra no lo menciona) que Subaru y Tea son menores que Vita y que también están en el nuevo equipo de élite de la agencia.

Y con esto se termina, (real, no fake) este fic.

e.e No me creo…

* - * Quiero escribir un extra M de estas dos (como el de LindyxPrecia), con urgencia, porque ya sabemos quién es la neko en esta historia.

:v Fate, ok no, bueno sí , pero no XD hoy no.

**Nos vemos en otro fic, seguro que sí XD**

**ÔwÔ/ … Tal vez ese M **

**Y para México feliz día de muertos (me siento como en navidad), tamalitos, chocolate, dulces, mole, flores, más flores, más comida, más comida * - * ¡MÁS COMIDA! **


End file.
